Hands of the Dead
by Kyla of the Desert
Summary: Link didn't care if his love for Dark was "morally wrong". He'd been through so much - he deserved this little bit of happiness, right? T for language and suggestive themes. Dark/Link. Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Modern AU Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Legend of Zelda or the characters involved in the series.**

_ Link couldn't tell where he was, but his shadow was rippling beneath his feet and the wind was threatening to carry him away. The darkness of the forest scared him, but he continued on, chasing the elusive figure ahead of him, stumbling over his own feet in his haste._

_ Something shifted to his left, and he tripped in his panic to turn and investigate. A shiver went down his spine – the darkness had eyes… ruby eyes that watched him ruthlessly. He shouted as the eyes got closer, but the wind carried the eyes off with the memory of horror. _

_ But when he caught the glimpse of blue eyes peering at him through the darkness, his heart faltered and his mind reeled. The long blonde hair framing face so familiar to him tangling in the delicate branches that snaked out from the dark lines that separated blue from black… it had to be his mother. _

_ "Mother…!"_

_"Link…" She breathed, stopping mid step and turning. "Link! I was so worried! You could have died!" _

_ Suddenly, Link was on the busy intersection near his home, his mother standing slightly in the street. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was almost sick with relief._

_ "Link! How many times have I told you to look both ways! You're almost a grown man! I can't have you being road pizza!" But she was smiling a serene smile. _

_ Link couldn't smile back. There was something wrong, some type of déjà vu. "Link? What's wrong?"_

_ "Mom… I…" He stopped when he looked down into his mother's sapphire eyes. _

_ "Come on Link, your dad's on his way home. We should be there when he gets home."_

_ But before she could step onto the sidewalk and before Link could react… the truck was barreling around the corner and—_

* * *

Link coughed loudly and grasped the fabric over his chest as his breathing refused to slow and his heart frantically beat out an uneven rhythm. A thin sheen of sweat covered his tan skin and, distantly, his morning alarm rang.

His phone was also beeping frantically with the arrival of a new text message. Link's tired, dull blue eyes glanced over to the screen and sighed as he read the angry message from Midna. His phone danced on the table again as a text message from Zelda popped up.

_"Sorry Link. Midna's a little angry. Don't worry. See ya in 10."_

Link ruffled his blonde hair so it stuck up on his head. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the sparkling blue eyes so like his own…

Link sighed and hopped out of bed and strolled towards the bathroom, tossing his green shirt across a chair. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, scratching the back of his neck as he examined himself in the mirror.

He looked slightly shaken from the nightmare – sweat was still evident and now that he looked, his eyes were swollen and red – and his hair was disheveled. Without looking, he turned on the water in the sink and jumped back as a ball of brown shot past him.

"Epona…" He sighed as the cat perched herself on his bed and meowed softly, licking the water from her fur in distaste.

His phone began to buzz from across the room, and he recognized the ring tone he had for Midna.

"Hello?" he answered lazily, thankful that it was Saturday.

_"Where the hell are you! We've been waiting—"_

_"I'm so sorry Link!"_ Zelda interrupted. "_But where have you been? We're waiting for you!"_

Link sighed and thought about how Midna and Sheik had bullied him into going out for lunch with them. Zelda had quietly agreed and supported them from the shadows.

At any other time, Link would have happily complied and even offered to pay. But… this time was not the time for that.

"Sorry Zel, I was running late. I'll be over in ten."

_"Okay," _Zelda chimed from the other line. _"See ya!"_

Link fumbled over to his drawer and threw some clothes on his bed. "Shower or no shower?" He questioned, glancing at the clock. Deciding quickly, he hopped into the shower and nearly tripped over Epona as he stepped out. His small brown cat seemed on edge lately.

The cat ran ahead of him as he stepped out of the bathroom and pranced around in front of his bed, meowing anxiously.

"What's wrong girl?" He asked as if he were talking to a dog. Epona meowed more frantically and Link reached down and petted her between her ears. "Oh, I haven't fed you!"

The cat seemed disappointed and hopped up on his bed, plopping down on one of his spare pillows and watching him with intense eyes.

Link pulled on a dark green jacket over his black t-shirt and shoved his phone and keys in his pocket.

"Come on, Epona!" The small cat hopped up and trotted after Link as he made his way to the kitchen and popped open a can of cat food. The cat meowed happily as he set the food down and began to attack the food. As soon as he stepped towards the front door, however, Epona darted in front of him, effectively tripping him up. She looked up at him and meowed.

"Epona! I have to leave!" He reached down to pet her and she hissed, guarding the door. Link recoiled his hand in surprise as the cat let her sharp claws show. She flattened her ears back and scratched at his sneaker. "No! Epona!" He shouted at the small animal. She gave him an apologetic look and shrunk back into the kitchen.

Link sighed and looked at the small cat. "Epona, you're a smart cat, but…" He checked his phone for new messages and noticed that Midna had sent more threatening haikus. "Dad?" He called upstairs, "I'm leaving out."

"Okay son, have fun!" His dad's gruff voice answered him. A loud yawn followed causing Link to believe he had woken the poor man up. Oh well.

Link strolled out of the front door and towards his driveway where his dark blue SUV waited elegantly. Glancing back at the house, he saw Epona looking through the window, her mouth moving as if she was trying to call to him.

He smiled and hopped into the vehicle, taking a left and speeding off until he reached a familiar intersection. Music was blaring through his speakers and a small, wistful smile replaced his previous happy one. There was a rosary pinned on a street light. _That _street light. His smile faded into a sorrowful frown and he put his hand over his forehead, sighing in pain.

He waited for the light to change and made another left and pulled up to a small café. When he hopped out of his SUV, he could see Midna's orange-red hair swishing over a chair in the middle of the building. Zelda caught his eye and waved and Sheik looked up, nodding. On Midna's other side, a small girl with green hair looked up also.

When Link walked in, he greeted everyone. "Saria, I thought you were going out of town…?"

"I _was…_ but, things happen."

Link sighed and plopped down in the empty seat next to Sheik. Midna scowled at Link and sighed, restarting her conversation with Saria.

"So, Link, what are you doing for vacation?" Zelda asked as the waiter brought a platter of coffee to their table.

"Vacation? It's barely a week! Christmas break is a real break."

"Link! Any days off from school automatically count as a break! Sheesh!" She picked up a coffee and blew on it before taking a sip. "What are you doing?"

"Well—"  
Link was cut off from Midna's surprised squeak. She was grinning and waving at the waiter, who was standing at another table. "He's adorable!" Midna shrilled. Sheik snorted and Midna frowned. "Someone's just jealous! Look at him! And his _eyes!"_

Link and Zelda looked up at the waiter and Link froze as the tall, pale man locked eyes with him. Everything else in the café went dark and Link focused on the ruby eyes staring into his soul… the man's eyes hardened and he looked away quickly, putting all of attention on the customers in front of him. _The darkness had eyes._

"Link?!" Saria asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay? Do you know that guy?"

"No… he just looks familiar, that's all."

"He seemed like he knew you, too," Midna added, watching Link's face.

"Midna!" Zelda warned. "Don't push it."

Link checked his phone for the time. "Actually guys, I feel a little sick." He stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sheik nodded and stood up also. "Can I go with you? I rode here with Zelda."

"Yeah, come on." Link pulled some money out of his wallet and placed it on the table. The two men walked towards the blue SUV and climbed in. As Link pulled out of the café, Sheik asked, "Today's that day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Link stared at the rosary and hit the gas, not realizing the car that was barreling towards them. Link gasped when he realized that there was another SUV heading straight for them, and Sheik's eyes widened in shock.

It all happened slowly after that. The driver was coming towards the driver's side of Link's car, and there was nothing either Sheik or Link could have done to fix things. The initial hit caused the vehicle to spin around and slam into a nearby street lamp… that street lamp.

Glass exploded everywhere, slapping the two teens in the face and they both squeezed their eyes shut as the second impact hit as the car came back around to slam into them once again.

When it was all over, there was dead silence. Sheik looked panicked as he struggled to remove Link from the tangled driver's side of the car. Link's blue eyes wavered as he stared at Sheik's horrified expression.

"Sheik…"

"Hold on Link, you'll be fine. You'll be fine!"

Link's vision blurred as crimson dripped over his line of vision. _The darkness had eyes._

* * *

Something told Link to open his eyes. It wasn't like his mother had visited him from the other side and whispered, _"It's not your time yet." _It wasn't like someone was standing beside him screaming his name.

There something that _made _him wake up. It was the eyes. It was the darkness.

As soon as Link opened his eyes, he knew exactly what it was. It was Sheik's _awful _rock music playing loudly through the teen's Ipod. He too was in a hospital bed, the curtain separating them pulled back.

His blonde head bobbed intensely along with the harsh beat while his nose was buried in a large novel. "All you've left behind, is a chalk outline!" He sang along, sounding good but irritating Link with the lyrics.

"Sheik! Turn that crap off!" Link groaned, rolling his head over and grimacing at his stiff neck. Sheik kept singing along, casually turning a page in his thousand page book.

The other blonde teen looked lazily at Link. "Oh, sorry. I see you're awake."

For the first time, Link looked around at his surroundings. He was in a pale hospital room next to Sheik, two small tables with flowers beside each of them and a rack for a curtain to separate them.

"Hey, what'd you got against rock?" A voice from the other side of the room asked Link. Link turned in shock and choked on air as he saw the dark haired teen from the café in the other bed in the room.

Link stiffened and refused to look at the teen's eyes. "Nothing… I just don't like it."

"No such person." Sheik said, sighing. Link shook his head and sighed.

"By the way, how long have I been out?"

"About… I'm guessing three days. We were only out for a day or so, so…"

"Three days?!"

"Calm down Link! Gosh, do you know how rich we're going to be?!" Sheik looked over to Link from under his bangs.

"What?"

"That guy who hit us! He was a drunk driver _and _he ran a red light! All you gotta do is get your dad to sue!"

"Why can't we sue?"

"'Cause technically, we're not old enough to run around making law suits."

"How old are you guys?" The dark haired teen asked.

"Seventeen," Sheik answered without thinking. "Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how I could sue all three of you… considering I was an innocent bystander and all."

Link snorted and then winced as he felt his chest constrict. "What _happened _exactly?"

The older teen sighed loudly and began to grumble to himself. "Well, Captain Drunk came swerving around the corner, and almost killed me, so I ran out of the way, but he decided to swerve until he caught the end of that _hot _SUV – seriously man, where'd you get the paint job from? – and then I got wacked with a piece of your door…"

Sheik groaned out loud. "No one asked for your story, Dark. I'm pretty sure your direction isn't valid anyway."

Link laid there awkwardly, glaring at the two teens on either side of him. Suddenly, a nurse walked into the room, holding a clip board.

"Hi, I see you're finally awake!" She chimed, smiling. "My name is Ilia and I'll be your nurse for your stay." She set the clipboard down sat down in an empty chair. "How are you guys feeling?"

Dark laughed. "Because we're totally feeling excellent after getting in a car accident."

Suddenly, the nurse's face went dark. "You! I checked, and you weren't even driving. Actually, reports show that you were jaywalking and the other driver had to swerve to avoid you! That's why these two poor young men are stuck in here!"

"That other guy was totally drunk!"

"Yes he was, but you committed a crime too!" The nurse stood up and Dark puffed out his chest in challenge.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Link said, feeling defenseless and stuck in the crossfire.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ilia instantly apologized and sighed. "And I'm supposed to be the professional in this situation. I'm sorry mister…"

"Link, Link Yuuki," Link introduced himself.

"Sheik Kenmei," Sheik followed Link's example and nodded to Ilia.

"Dark," Dark said curtly. The three gave him a strange look. "What? It's just Dark."

Ilia nodded and jotted down some notes on her clipboard. "Well, Mr. Link, I'm going to have to administer some medicine to you. You were hurt the worst in this accident." She gestured to Link and for the first time, he realized that he was covered in plaster. Thankfully, his arms were spared, but his legs weren't as lucky. His left foot was only slightly broken but his right leg hadn't fared as well.

"Would you like me to call your father, Link? Sheik, your father is in the waiting room."

Link nodded and Sheik shrugged. Ilia smiled and reached inside of her scrubs, revealing a syringe. Link cringed as she injected something into his IV. "You'll go to sleep in a few, so just relax."

Link nodded and drifted off into an easy sleep….

* * *

_This time, Link was in a brightly lit forest. A man with dark hair was kneeling beside a tree. His shoulders were shaking. _

_ "Hey, are you okay?" Link asked, taking a step closer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell the sun was setting and it would get dark soon._

_ "I'm fine," the gruff voice answered. Suddenly, the man stood up and revealed himself. His ruby eyes stood out from his pale face and his dark hair fell across his forehead in waves_

_ "I'm fine," he repeated. Suddenly, as his eyes connected with Link's, the sun dropped out of the sky, leaving the two in the pitch darkness. Link gasped and took a step back away from the ruby eyes that shone through the darkness._

_ There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned suddenly to see his mother. "Link! Don't be rude to this boy! Invite him in!" _

_ Link was no longer in the forest. He found himself at eight years old, watching a skinny, dark haired boy warily. _

_ "But he has scary eyes, momma," he found himself saying. "And he's covered in… in…"_

_ "Don't be afraid of him because he's different!" Link's mother whapped him across his head and then said sweetly, "Come in, young man. Where are your parents?"_

_ The boy stared at Link's mother, silent. _

_ "See mommy? He's scary!" _

_ Link's mother gasped. "Link!" she hissed. She knelt down to look Dark eye to eye. "Where are your parents, young man?" She placed a hand on his head and he jerked back. _

_ "I came to ask you to call the police. They're dead."_

**_A/N: So... I hope you guys like it! I've been writing a few chapters ahead so i really, really hope I can finish this story sometime soon. Review :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I never thought I'd spend Thanksgiving Break in a hospital," Sheik complained. "This isn't exactly the best situation to be in…" He eyed the crutches leaning against the wall. "Huh…"

Link's snores interrupted the silence and the other two teens sighed.

"Hey, Dark?"

"What?"

"Did you realize you look like Link?" Sheik turned his gaze from the crutches and looked over to Dark.

"Yeah, I noticed. But, that would be he looks like me. Last time I checked, I walked this Earth before he did."

There was a small bit of silence and Sheik asked, "Are you still in high school?"

"Yep, I just transferred here – senior. I'm starting at the local high school after the break is over."

Sheik nodded. "We go there too."

"I had to get a job at the café to pay for my rent," Dark explained. "I pretty much live on my own – I lived with my aunt until I turned eighteen."

Suddenly, Link's breath hitched and he released a low moan.

"Is he okay?" Dark asked, glancing at Link. He held up his hands when he saw Sheik's glare.

"He's having a nightmare," Sheik replied, sighing. "The day of the crash was the nine year anniversary of his mom's death." Sheik looked over to Dark. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but, what's the harm?" Dark didn't respond. Instead, he looked at the sleeping blonde. Sheik continued, "She was killed at that intersection, hit by a drunk driver. He still blames himself."

At that moment, Link gave a small shout and his head lolled over, a troubled expression on his face.

Dark laughed. "Would you believe me if I told you that the day before the crash was the day my parents died? Nine year anniversary." He laughed again and Sheik gave him a quizzical look. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not laughing 'cause I think it's funny. I just can't believe they're gone…" He let out another airy laugh and looked down, frowning.

"That day… I was pretty lost," Dark admitted. "I mean, the police found me wandering in the street, covered in blood. I was nine… saw the whole thing."

"So they were… killed?"

"Kinda… dad killed mom and then came after me. I ran and… and he shot himself." Sheik's eyes widened suddenly and he looked away from Dark. "I don't remember what happened after that…" Dark coughed and looked away from Sheik and Link. "I thought he was dead… just found out that he got out of prison about a month ago…"

After a moment of silence, Link murmured something in his fitful sleep that sounded like, "I'm sorry…" And Dark felt his chest constrict. He convinced himself it was his broken rib. Nothing more.

* * *

Link's dad rushed in the hospital room, blasting nurses out of the way and throwing the room door open.

"Link, son! Your father is here!" He shouted loudly, clenching a fist in front of him.

"Who are you?" Dark asked, his ruby eyes drifting lazily to glare at the intrusive man.

Sheik sighed and removed his headphones. "I thought I could avoid this confrontation…"

"You! I knew you were just an irresponsible teenager! Drunk driving and—"

"Sir, Link was driving. And we weren't drunk, the other driver was."

Link's dad sighed and looked at Sheik with a defeated look. He ran a hand through his hair making it clump like Link's did. "Hi, Sheik."

"Hi," the teen replied dryly, glancing back at his book and putting his headphones back in his ears.

Link's dad went to sit down by Link's bedside. Looking at Link's battered face, he sighed. "Thanks, _ for saving Link… thank you."

Dark sighed and reached over to pull the curtain closed. "I'll just give you two some father-son time." With a laugh, he yanked the curtain closed.

"No, no. I don't want to block you out!" Link's dad pulled the curtain back and Dark frowned.

"Actually, I wanted a little privacy…"

"Not, happenin' bud. You're in a room with my son, you're stuck with me!"

Dark heard Sheik snort. "Unfortunately."

"What did you say?!"

As the two fought, Dark sighed and turned over, thinking of what Link's dad said. He wished –

"Mnnhh…" Link sighed, lifting his left hand to wipe across his face. "What's up?" He asked warily.

"Link my son! You live!" The tall blonde man ran across the room and trapped his son in a bear hug and Link's eyes bugged out in surprise. Sheik snorted again and Dark smirked. Link's dad realized this instantly and sent a threatening look towards Dark. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dark… sir…. I was in the accident too…"

"So YOU are the drunk?! HUH?!"

"So what if I am?" Dark taunted, a dangerous, joking smile crossing his face. Link's dad responded to the challenge with a smile mirroring Dark's.

"Kid, you're lucky you're in the hospital…" He said, wringing his hands and popping his neck.

"I beg to differ…" Dark grinned and the two men suddenly broke out in laughter.

"I like you already kid and I don't even know your name. That's something."

"I told you, it's Dark!"

Link's dad watched him questioningly. "Dark? What kind of name is that? Whatever, kid. I'm not gonna remember it."

"I'm flattered."

Link's dad grinned a smile exactly identical to Link's. "I'm Rusl, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Rusl," Dark greeted just as Link groaned.

"Dad…?"

"Son, you recognize me! I thought you would be so jacke—"

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." And Link rolled over, facing Dark now, and went back to sleep, a scowl on his tan face.

Rusl frowned. "Son…" He sighed, "Link's been so distant…" A shrill ring filled the room and Rusl groaned before reaching in his pocket. "Hello? Oh, yeah, I got it covered… okay… be there in ten." He shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed. "Well guys, I'll have to see you later. I have a meeting to attend to."

For the first time, Dark realized that Rusl was wearing a dress shirt and a tie, and he had a suit jacket hanging over his arm.

"See ya," Sheik mumbled, not in the least upset with Link's father's departure.

"Yeah, bye Rusl," Dark chimed in, reaching over on the table to pick up his own phone.

As Rusl exited, Dark sighed when he checked his messages. Three were from Ganon, his sick, perverse older brother – whom he ignored with extreme hatred – and one from his ex girlfriend. He decided to make a decision to read the ones from Ganon, not wanting to deal with the inevitably hate filled text messages from his ex.

_'Little bro, long time no text. But hey, you heard that good ol' daddy's out of the big house, right? Heard he was moving back to Hyrule – he asked for your address.'_

Dark's eyes widened as he moved on the next text message, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

_'Don't worry Darky, I didn't give him the address. I told him to go screw himself.'_

Finally, the last message:

_'Yo, Dark, I know you don't trust me, but you gotta trust me when I say this – get out of town or get a gun. He's pissed, man… he blames you for ma's death… he said, 'The little f** is going to pay'… I hate to say this, but I'm worried for you, man.' _

Dark's expensive phone slid from his hand and hit the floor with a crack as the glass on the screen webbed out from the place of impact.

"Dark, man, you okay?" Sheik asked from across the room. Link woke up groggily, squinting at Dark.

"What happened?" Link asked, yawning.

Dark didn't answer either of them and leaned down to snatch his destroyed phone from the floor. As he picked it up, it began to ring frantically.

"Hello?" Dark asked quickly, holding the device to his ear and ignoring the glass scratching his ear.

_"Are you still ignoring me? Dark, I tried to tell you, he's after you. Not me, just you."_

"Ganon, this crap isn't funny. Stop screwing with me."

_"I'm not! I'm telling you now, get out of—"_

With shaking hands, Dark hung up and threw his phone back to the ground, watching as it shattered finally.

"Dark!" Link and Sheik gasped as they watched the dark haired teen stand up and grab his crutches. He was in obvious pain – two broken ribs and a fractured leg – but he hobbled out of the room. As he struggled to open the door, Ilia opened it, gasping and spilling hot chocolate all over the front of Dark's hospital scrubs.

"I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up right—"

"Save it – where are my clothes?"

Ilia gasped again and put the platter down on an end table. "Mr. Dark, you're not allowed to leave the hospital yet."

"Then I'll sign that crappy form thing so I can get out of here."

"We truly don't recommend that option," Ilia argued, trying to block Dark's path. "It would be best if you stayed here for a couple of more days…"

Dark's ruby eyes bored into Ilia and the young woman backed up. "I'll go get the doctor," she sighed in defeat. Dark heaved a deep breath and stood there uncomfortably, frowning at the door.

"Dark, you should really sit back down," Link intervened. "If you keep pushing yourself, you won't be able to heal—"

"Mind your own business!" Dark snapped. Instantly, his face softened when he saw the suprise in the blonde's eyes. "I didn't mean it that way… just… I gotta get out of here."

"Mr… Yami…" The doctor pushed through the door, staring intently at paperwork. Dark let out a small growl of frustration as she muttered his last name out loud. "I see you… want to discharge yourself…"

"Yes Dr…"

"Impa," The woman replied. "Call me Impa. Well, Mr. Dark, you're suffering from some pretty bad injuries, are you sure you want to leave?"

Dark looked up at the tall woman – she had him by at least a head – and nodded. "Well, follow me," Impa said, walking out of the room. "Ilia, change the bed sheets please."

"Yes ma'am!"

Link and Sheik watched as the dark haired teen exited the room in a panic behind the doctor.

Link looked over to Sheik, who shrugged, and closed his eyes again, too tired to question it.

* * *

_Link turned around suddenly, as something beckoned him. He was on a beach now, a dark beach as the sun set and the water lapped lazily at the sand. _

_ There was a shadowed figure standing farther down the beach, and Link started towards the shadow. "Dark?" _

_ "Stay away from me, Link." _

_ This time, when Dark turned around, Link wasn't greeted with crimson eyes but with blue eyes, as innocent as his own. _

_ "Stay away…" Dark whispered, but he was walking closer and closer. There was something dark in his hand and his feet were dragging dejectedly._

_ Link stepped back suddenly and tripped over something. A rock. But in that moment, when Link glanced down, he noticed something trailing towards Dark, something that seemed like dark spots of water in dry sand._

_ "Dark?" Link asked again, looking back up at the other teen. _

_ "Link, I'm so sorry…" He whispered, stepping closer to Link. Link instantly recognized what it was – a gun._

_ "Dark, what are you—" _

_ "Link, RUN!" _

_ When Link looked, he found the source of the blood… Dark—_

_ "Run, Link…"_

* * *

"Gah!" Link gasped, looking around for the source of the whisper. It had been too real to dream and Link began to breathe heavily.

"Another nightmare?" Sheik asked bluntly, still staring at his book.

"Not exactly… have you ever had déjà vu, Sheik?"

"Plenty of times! I had a dream that I was going to come across a lot of money, and the next day, I found a twenty on the floor in Walmart."

Link gave Sheik a blank look. "That's great man… that's just…"

"Amazing, I know."

_**A/N: So... semi filler, semi plot... a lot of foreshadowing. Yeah... well, hope you like. I feel like it's kinda rushed... **_

_**Also, thanks to my reviewers (Already? Wow) and my followers XD**_

_**Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LoZ franchise, just the plot of this story. **

Link and Sheik both hobbled down the hall on their first day back to school, Link struggling awkwardly with his crutches as both of his legs were broken.

"Man, how do you do that? You could have taken the wheel chair."

"I didn't want the wheel chair! I keep telling you that! And plus, it's not that bad. My left foot isn't even that bad."

"It's in a cast."

"A small one."

Finally, Sheik sighed. "No arguing with you, Link." They both turned the corner to their next class, Science. Biology, to be specific.

"When I told you boys to live life to the fullest, I didn't mean to kill yourselves!" Instructor Horwell walked up to them in the hallway with a smile. "You two were all over the news – Link, you're kinda glad you weren't here last week."

"Do I want to know why…?"

"Your father was on the news, crying about it. By the way, I think you two will have court to go to tomorrow – your father's suing."

"What?" Link exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "He didn't tell me that!"

"Well, he told the rest of Hyrule." The instructor stretched. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you kids. I saw a guy jacked up, like you two are, 'cept he seemed to be ditching on the crutches."

At this Link was surprised. "Who was it?"

"Some new kid, I think. Picked a bad time to start school, though."

Link was about to ask another question when Sheik exclaimed, "Oh, that must be Dark!"

"Dark?!"

"Yeah, he told me that he was starting here. He just transferred."

The instructor laughed and waved a hand. "Well, as long as you guys don't get yourselves killed – Link, you still need to bring your grade up in language arts!"

"I know, sir!" Link called after him and smiled. "He's my favorite teacher…"

"… even though you're totally close to failing out…"

Link elbowed Sheik and together they walked down the crowded halls. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

"Midna had a doctor's appointment, Saria decided to take her trip, so we won't see her until January, and Zelda is in the library – she has to study for the finals."

"And that is why I don't take AP classes. I can get good grades in my regular classes and still be successful," Link laughed.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you Link, o' amazing student from the Goddesses!" Sheik joked, tapping Link's crutches with one of his own. "You know what? I kinda like this 'everyone moves out of your way 'cause you're injured' thing. It's cool."

Link looked down to the end of the hall where his biology classroom was. "You know, I'm thinking about requesting a class change…"

"Why?" Sheik asked, leaning against the wall. He checked his watch – they had five minutes until their next class.

"Because… Mr. Ghirahim gives me the creeps…"

Sheik laughed out loud and gave Link a disbelieving look. "Mr. G? Please! He's a little feminine, yes, but that's probably it."

Link shook his head and let his blonde hair fall over his eyes. "Have we even gone to our lockers?"

"Aw crap! You're right!"

The two blonde teens shuffled to their lockers, struggling to prop their crutches. Some girls stood around the corner, giggling and peeking around to look at Link and Sheik.

Link was the first to find a position that worked so that he could open his locker, but when he did, a torrent of letters poured out of his locker. He picked one up.

_"Link, I'm so sorry you got hurt! If you want, you could come to my place sometime and hang out or study – you know, have some fun. Here's my number…"_

Sheik laughed, reading over Link's shoulder. "Oh, a seduction letter. I didn't know you were living life on the edge, Link."

Link blushed and shoved the letter back into his locker. He began shoveling them all up and into the locker in a disorderly fashion when one caught his eye.

"_To Sheik, the love of my life," _Link read aloud. "Someone got the wrong locker, I see." Link said, grinning at Sheik. "Huh, open your locker yet, Sheik?" The two blondes heard a grunt of disappointment from around the corner.

Sheik looked at Link in shock and pulled the letter from the other blonde's hands. After a moment of staring, he finally sighed and regained his composure. "Well, we are two of the best looking guys in school – of course we'd be getting love letters from tons of girls."

"But this is serious, Sheik. It was fine at first… but…"

"But what…?"

"I'm running out of room for chocolate in my locker…."

Sheik sighed at Link's antics and shoved the letter through the slits in his locker. "I'll pass…" He said, staring wistfully at the combination on the door.

"Whatever floats your boat." Link and Sheik made their way back to the biology classroom as the bell rang. Students began flooding the halls and the pair barely made it into the classroom.

"Link, Sheik, what a surprise. I take it you are recovering well?" Ghirahim purred, purple eyes peeking through grey-white hair. Link shivered when he spotted the dark purple diamond that was tattooed under one of Ghirahim's eyes and the wide, purple eye shadow that the man was wearing. "Well, why don't you two have a seat – class starts soon."

Link and Sheik went to their seats in the back of the class and leaned their crutches against the wall behind them. Sighing, they both watched as students filed into the classroom like any other day.

As soon as the last student went to close the door, Dark walked in the room, catching the door.

"Another injured student, I see." Ghirahim purred, giving Dark a once over. "Oh well," He sighed. "What's your name?"

"Dark Yami. I transferred here today."

"Well hello there, Mr. Yami. Take a seat in the back over there." Ghirahim pointed to an empty seat next to Groose, a burly redhead with a strange attitude.

Dark hopped to his newly appointed desk and Ghirahim snorted. "Today class, we're going to be reviewing…"

As soon as Ghirahim began to speak, Link began to not listen. He turned his head to gaze out the window at a passerby down below. Before Link knew it, the bell was waking him up from a slumber. Sheik laughed at Link's surprised face.

"Link, seeing you slept through my whole lesson, I'd like to speak to you after class," Ghirahim growled, glaring at Link.

"Yes sir…" Link mumbled and Sheik laughed again.

"Sorry bro, I know," Sheik covered his mouth in order to gain his composure. "This… this must be a _terrifying _experience for you…!"

Link growled and watched unhappily as Sheik caught up with Dark. Link watched the door until the last student was out of the classroom Ghirahim was in front of Link's desk, leaning over it.

"Why do you feel the need to ignore everything in my class, Link?" Ghirahim asked darkly, leaning closer to Link.

"I-"

"No, come meet me at my desk." Ghirahim stood up and walked towards his desk, leaning against the whiteboard that was beside it. He watched in amusement as Link struggled to get his crutches. The blonde hobbled over to Ghirahim and opened his mouth to respond to Ghirahim's question.  
Before Link could speak, Ghirahim knocked away his crutches with his foot and slammed the blonde against the wall. He put his forearm across Link's throat and Link reached up to claw at the man.

"Link, you will learn to listen in my class! Understood?!" All Link could manage was a strangled cry before spots began to dance across his vision.

* * *

As much as Dark hated to admit it, Mr. Ghirahim gave him the creeps.

The man had been staring at him throughout class, and when the strange teacher realized that Link was sleeping, a strange look had flown across his face.

Dark hadn't missed that.

"Link?" The teacher had purred, and every student in the class turned to look at the sleeping blonde. Ghirahim said Link's name like it was a gift from the goddesses.

Dark hadn't missed that either.

But now, Dark was on his way back to the classroom – he left his notes all stacked up in the desk of the biology room – when he heard a muffled shout. He looked around – Sheik was talking intently to Zelda, who was listening with interest. Instructor Horwell was leaning against his classroom door, talking to a student about how he's "already missed five assignments and turning them in at the last minute isn't helping anyone!"

Dark shook his head and opened the door to Ghirahim's classroom and was greeted with the sight of the tall, thin man holding Link to the whiteboard.

"What the hell?!" Dark shouted, pulling Ghirahim away from Link and shoving him into a desk. Link slid down the wall, gasping for air, while Ghirahim screamed in rage and charged towards Dark. The red-eyed teen shouted and grabbed Ghirahim's shiny white hair and yanked, causing the man to cry out weakly, "My hair!"

Before the man could react, Dark had jerked is knee up and landed a prize hit to _that area_ causing Ghirahim to hit the ground like a stone.

Dark wedged his arms under Link's armpits and began to pull the semi-unconscious blonde out of the room. After a second of struggling, Dark took the chance of Ghirahim's weakened state to stick his head out of the classroom.

"Instructor Horwell!" He called, gaining the attention of the laid back Language Arts teacher. The instructor looked up from his heated conversation with a student and peered at Dark, surprised by his panicked expression. Suddenly, before Horwell could do anything, Dark disappeared back in the classroom with a shout.

Horwell rushed to the classroom and gaped at the sight as Ghirahim was now fighting Dark, trying to pull the teen into a choke hold. Horwell jumped up behind the science teacher and grabbed his arms, pulling him down and pressing his face into the ground.

"Call the police!" Horwell shouted to Dark. "And go get another teacher!"

Dark glanced at Link – who was now unconscious – and was hesitant to leave the injured teen in the room alone. What if something happened? Dark pushed the thought out of his mind and darted out of the classroom, pulling his phone out as soon as he could. He slammed the door open to the social studies classroom where a very surprised looking Mr. Byrne looked up.

"Dark… what's up?" He asked in surprise and all of his students gave small gesture in agreement.

Out of breath, Dark panted, "Ghirahim… he's attacking… Horwell…"

That was enough to get the teacher on his feet into the other classroom. Dark reached in his back pocket to call the police and remembered the fate of his trustworthy device. Damn.

Somehow, Ghirahim struggled free from Horwell and managed to land a hit to the man's face. Byrne jumped in, but Ghirahim fought back. When Dark tried to assist the teacher, he was caught in the face by someone's foot and hit the floor before he could defend himself. He felt something crunch in his leg and finally remembered that it wasn't fully healed yet and that the running wasn't doing it any good.

Link groaned and Dark looked to his right to realize that something was seriously wrong – besides the three men fighting in the classroom.

Dark wedged his legs under himself and managed to get enough leverage to pull himself and Link off of the ground. He proceeded to drag the blonde out in the hallway. As they exited the room, Ghirahim bucked out of Horwell's grip once again and screamed, "That bastard deserves it – falling asleep in my class!" As Byrne grabbed the older man's arms, Ghirahim roared and looked at Link with hungry eyes. Dark glared at Ghirahim, still struggling to get Link out of the room – Link was heavier than he looked.

"I got 'em!" Sheik suddenly said from behind Dark, reaching down to heave Link up. Link grunted in pain and Sheik murmured, "Oops, sorry."

As soon as Sheik got Link and Dark out of the room, there was a sudden onslaught of people rushing into the room, panicked and trying to restrain Ghirahim. "Everyone out of the way!" Dark heard one officer yell.

"Police…?" Link asked groggily from over Sheik's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Sheik replied, focused on getting Link to a paramedic.

"Told ya… he was a creep…." Link whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, you did…"

_**A/N: So... you guys are scaring me. I'm sitting here, reading reviews and thinking, "Oh no! What if i let them down!?" But, i'm glad so many of you are interested in this story (once again, already? Wow) and I hope you aren't disappointed.**_

_**Waiting Dearly For Updates**__**: Thank you! I'll try to update on a regular basis. I'm trying to keep each chapter at 2,000 words, so I can maybe write a chapter a day. When I finish chapter 5, I'll post the next chapter.**_

_**Squeeb100**__**: Thank you! And, I was watching Bleach when I wrote that chapter and my brother was talking about Spirit from Soul Eater, so i guess a mixture of Spirit and Ichigo's dad came up when I was organizing Rusl's personality. And Epona the cat... I don't know where that came from. I guess I was thinking about Twilight Princess and all of those cats in Castle Town... i don't know... **_

_**ElectroNerd:**__** My trusty friend! Arigatou! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Zelda Franchise, although i did have five games in my possession... I _****had ****_to go sell Phantom Hourglass to gamestop... that was so stupid... anyway, enjoy! _**

**_Also, I did briefly change the story name to "The Darkness Has Eyes" , so if you were confused and skipped chapter 3, go back and read it._**

* * *

_"Earlier today at Hyrule High School, an elite school for advanced students, a teacher was arrested for harassing a student _and _causing bodily harm to that student, another student, and two members of the school faculty. It turns out that two of the students involved were in the car accident that happened merely two weeks ago, and another student that helped was—"_

"No Link! I want to hear about my heroic rescue!" Dark complained, reaching for the remote. Link shook his head and tossed it across the room to Sheik, who caught it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Sorry, man, no can do," Sheik said lazily, reclining in his chair. Dark frowned and crossed his arms.

"Why are you two in here, anyway?" Link asked with light irritation. He had spent the first three days of vacation stuck with these two… _crazies. _

"'_I was worried about you, Link,'" _Sheik said in a high pitched voice.  
"I didn't say that!" Dark protested, frowning even more as a crease formed between his eyebrows.

Sheik grinned, "You totally did."

Link sighed as the two began to bicker and then flinched. It turned out that Ghirahim had broken two of his ribs and now he was stuck back in the hospital.

Luckily for Link, his dad's friend, Renado, was a lawyer. The lawsuit against the driver who ran into the two innocent blondes was not drunk, and therefore also innocent. The only other option was to sue Dark, and Link had managed to talk his father out of it. But now, there was _definitely _something to sue about, and not only was Link's father suing, but Dark was also suing for bodily harm.

"We're gonna be rich~" Sheik suddenly sang, standing up and doing a little dance.

"Whoo!" Dark sang along, waving his arms around. They both began a little beat and they both burst in a chorus of, "We're gonna be rich! We're gonna be famous!"

That is, until Ilia walked into the room.

"You idiots! There are other patients in this hospital you know! We don't need you two waking them up with your howling!"

Link laughed quietly and the other teens joined in, resulting in the utter frustration of the nurse.

"If any of my patients die today, we'll just put the charges on you guys, then."

Sheik pointed his thumbs to himself, still dancing. "Yeah right! My voice is better than all of the angels in heaven!"

"You're on drugs," Ilia said simply.

"I beg to differ."

Dark laughed. "We're just trying to keep up a happy, healthy environment for our sick friend here!"

"I'm not—"

"I'm sorry, _injured._"

Link frowned as his phone began to buzz. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry Link; I won't be able to drive you home today. Could you get one of those two creepers to drive you home?"

"If anyone, you're the creeper, dad," Link put his phone on speaker and sat it down on his leg.

"Whatever, Link," Rusl laughed before hanging up. Link looked over to Dark or Sheik.

"So, who wants to drive me home?"

The other teens looked at each other and laughed. "I gotta take a leak," Sheik said, a grin on his face. Dark's face fell.

"You know Link, I'm hesitant to ride in a car with you…" Link glared. "And, I know that you aren't going to be driving, but… I don't wanna die."

"You caused the accident, Dark."

"Yeah, I know… but…"

Link glared for a while and pulled his phone up, playing a game that apparently used a lot of concentration.

Dark sighed. "Sheesh, Link! I was joking!" Link ignored him. "Look, Link I didn't mean it that way."

"That really struck a nerve, Dark. My mom died in a car accident."

Silence.

"My mom died, too… my dad killed her."

More silence.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Link whispered after a moment.

Dark blinked, remember the first time in the hospital. He could have sworn that Link whispered, "I'm sorry."

Just as Dark prepared to reply, Link's eyes widened as he looked at his phone. "That's not possible…" He whispered brokenly.

"What?" Dark asked.

"It's not possible… to have that many cuss words in one sentence…" As soon as the words left Link's lips, Midna came charging through the door, growling.

"Where the hell've you been?" A pale, red haired girl shouted as she stormed in. She was wearing a black hoodie that cut off above her stomach, showing midriff, and a long, black skirt that was split up one of the sides. She was supermodel skinny and tall, taller than Link by at least a head. Behind her was Zelda, looking pretty and innocent in a simple pink dress and shawl with her lemon blonde hair tied up behind her. She wore a necklace that brought out the lavender flecks in her blue-green eyes.

"You sat there and promised to go out to dinner with us, but look at you, all stuck in the hospital? What's wrong with you?!" She leaned forward to shout at Link more when her eyes landed on Dark. "Oh, hello there~!" She purred, standing up taller. "What's your name?"

"Midna… are you trying to flirt?" Link asked with disbelief, a small smile forming on his lips. "Pft!"

"Well, when you're hot enough to scare most guys away, of course you learn to flirt."

Dark stared at Midna in awe. "So, you _are _evi, then?" Zelda's eyes got wide and she closed them as laughter wracked her body. A grin spread across her face.

Midna clenched a fist. "And I thought you were hot, but apparently, with that bad attitude of yours, you're not going to get _anywhere _in the relationship world."

"Well I'm sorry, but I thought _I _was pale… you…"

Sheik poked his head into the room. "Yo, Dark, I need to talk to you!" Dark stood up and shoved his ipod into his back pocket.

"You know him?" Zelda asked, watching as the tall, pale teen made his way across the room. Standing up, he proved to be only slightly shorter than Midna. He strode towards the door and Midna and Zelda couldn't help that their eyes followed him out of the door.

Midna blinked and turned back to Link. "So we were right! You _do _know him!"

"I only met him after the accident! And he helped me when…."

"When that creepy teacher tried to make a move on you," Midna finished, smiling. "We all knew Mr. G was into you. I mean, do you remember that time at lunch?"

"Yeah…" Link mumbled.

"But, going back on topic, what's with your friend, uh… what's his name… Captain Gorgeous?" Link spluttered when he heard Midna's nickname for his newly acquired friend. "I should ask him out, no?" Midna asked Zelda.

"Well, if you go and date him, you could totally ruin what Link and Sheik have built up. Maybe, with one more gaming partner, they'll leave us alone."

"You're right… and, remember when we came by earlier?" Midna joked, completely ignoring Link by now. Zelda snorted and covered her mouth. Midna turned to Link. _"I was worried about you, Link."_

"You guys are making that up! Dark didn't say that!"

"I didn't say what?" Dark asked casually, strolling back into the room.

Midna and Zelda giggled while Link blushed, looking anywhere but at Dark. Sheik nudged Zelda in question. "Hey, sis, what's goin' on?"

"You remember what happened a while ago?"

Sheik gave Zelda a blank look and then burst out laughing, resulting in Dark's further confusion. Link put his head down as his face and ears began flaming.

"Link, you okay?" Dark asked innocently. "Are you sick?"

Zelda, Midna, and Sheik roared with laughter as Dark regarded Link with concern. "I'm fine…" Link mumbled, still looking away.

"No, seriously man, you look sick."

Sheik sniffed, sighing. "That's… Dark, man, you're embarrassing the poor guy. L-Leave him alone for now…" Sheik covered his mouth as more laugher threatened to erupt.

Link looked up and got a glimpse of Dark's eyes as he attempted to glare at Sheik. But Link's eyes couldn't leave Dark's.

The world was gone and there were only Dark's eyes. Only Dark's eyes, pulling him in… He shook his head before he could make himself look like a fool. Thankfully, no one had noticed.

"You know what?" Link asked above the laughter, an amazing feat, considering how quiet Link's voice usually was. "This whole conversation started with us trying to figure out who would drive me home. So, who's it gonna be?"

"I'll do it," Dark volunteered. "I guess I owe it…"

"You don't have to, Dark."

"Nah, it's no problem!" Dark said with a smile. "Besides, I was going to ask if I could come over some time, too."

Sheik's eyes brightened. "Hey, can I come over, too? I want to try out that sweet new X-Box you got! Is Ghosts as good as they say it is?"

"Better," Link smiled. "Although I could do without all of the voice activated stuff…"

"Whatever man! Zel, can you take my car back home for me?"

"Sure…" Zelda sighed. She looked over at Midna. "Meet me at my house?"

"Yep. And Saria's getting back from her trip today, too. I guess we'll meet up." Midna sauntered out of the room, and for the first time, everyone realized that Midna was without shoes. Zelda rushed after Midna, running delicately in her worn, brown leather boots.

"So… now what?" Sheik asked, plopping down on the hospital bed and jostling Link's leg.

"Uh, _ow?" _Link glared at Sheik, and sighed quietly. "Dark, go get the doctor so I can leave."

"Oh, so now you're captain bossy, huh?" Dark asked, leaving the room. Hearing "captain" made Link blush, remembering Midna's new nickname for Dark. But neither Dark nor Sheik noticed for the dark haired teen strolled out of the door, shouting, "Hey, Impa!" and the other blonde teen was in the process of untangling his headphones.

After a moment of waiting, Impa charged back into the room, holding Dark by the collar of his shirt. "You…" She growled, dropping Dark to the floor. She turned to Link. "Get out!" She shouted, pointing a tanned hand towards the door.  
"Ah… paperwork?" Link managed to squeak.

"Done. Now get out!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Link hobbled out of the room and Sheik gathered all of their possessions. Dark grinned sheepishly at Impa as she threatened to attack him and the three managed to make it into the parking lot without fatal injuries.

"What… what did you _say _to her?" Sheik panted, leaning against Link for support. Link threatened to topple over but still managed a deadly glare in Dark's direction.

"I'll tell you… I due time…" He snickered for a bit before the teen's glares caused him to stop. He led the way to his small, black Nissan and they all piled in, happy to be finally safe from Impa's heated glares.

"You know what?" Dark asked suddenly as he made a smooth turn as Link directed. "A few weeks ago, I started working at a café. And a few days ago, I realized that no one would be in today… so…."

"Free coffee?!" Sheik asked excitedly, his eyes going wide. "Seriously?!"

Dark grinned. "You know it."

Link closed his blue eyes and sighed. "Look guys, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but don't we have a court hearing tomorrow at 8 AM? And if we get all high off of coffee and stuff, how the heck are we going to get up?"

"Will power!" Sheik blurted, throwing a fist in the air. "We'll use full out will to get this done!"

Dark, sadly, agreed with Link. "Yeah, Sheik, how? I mean, the hearing could last all day. You wanna sit in one spot in a room full of people talking legal crap for twelve hours? All while fighting a caffeine crash?"

Sheik slowly deflated, a hurt look on his face. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Go crash Link's house, duh!" Dark said, slapping his steering wheel when a driver in front of him slowed to fifteen as they turned onto a residential street. "Yeah, you're pushin' twenty! Ooh, don't go _too fast now_!" He growled sarcastically and groaned aloud when he realized that an old woman was in front of them.

Dark sped around the old woman and caught a few choice words through his opened window.

"Well now…" He murmured, just as Link's phone began to buzz.

"Hello?" Link answered quietly, looking out of the car window.

_"Hey Link, it's Beth. I was wondering if we were still meeting today. I mean, it's been ten minutes and—"_

Link hung up the phone. "Oh no…"

"What?" Sheik asked, slowly untangling his headphones.

"I had a date today…" Link started, now glaring out of the window.

"A date?" Dark asked, frowning.

"_Had? _What happened?"

"What do you _think _happened?" Link asked bitterly.

"Wait, with that girl… what's her face… Beth? Eh, she was too young for you, anyway." Sheik waved his hand in dismissal. What was she, a sophomore?"

"Yeah, but… she was nice. I didn't want to make her feel bad or anything…" Link trailed off, tossing his phone back and forth between his hands.

Dark remained silent, listening to the two blondes bicker.

"She was just in it for the stuff, Link. Let it go."

Link sighed, still feeling bad about letting the poor girl down. "Don't worry, Link," Dark said finally. "You have us!" He turned around to grin at Link, and Link returned it with a small smile, trying not to flinch at the sight of Dark's crimson eyes.

The darkness had eyes… but those eyes were too friendly to be a nightmare.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, short chapter... gomen. I'm trying to keep at least two to three chapters written ahead of what i have posted, if that makes sense, so I won't have to worry about late updates. Of course, i tried that with one of my other stories, and got a HUGE writer's block at the end... that won't happen here. I have a friend helpin' me out. We got this. **_

_**Squeeb100: Glob! I love Ghirahim and I'm not gonna deny it! He's my favorite Zelda boss right next to Byrne. I just needed someone who could be creepy without controversy! **_

_**DeathWillNotComeQuickly: Thanks! I think I forgot to respond to your first review... Three Days Grace is what caused me to start writing this story with the tone it has. I think Chalk Outline, Life Starts Now, and The High Road are three songs that made me think, "I gotta write this!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

This was the first night in… a while, that Link slept soundly without the slightest memory of a nightmare. But, he didn't expect to wake up with a cat in his face and an arm across his chest.

"Wha'?" He asked, sitting up and shifting his eyes to the television that was still on. Epona got up and stretched, mewing softly.

Dark was sprawled out on the floor near Link, his arm spread across Link's chest while Sheik was lying across the other two teen's feet. Epona gave a soft sound of question while Link squirmed free of the pile. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was 10:00 AM… ugh….

Link sighed, about to go back to sleep, when he remembered – the hearing! Before he could think, he reached down and shook both Sheik and Dark roughly. "Wake up!" He urged, kicking them in the sides. But they didn't react, instead, snoring even more deeply.

"Mmmm, food…" Dark mumbled, rolling over.

Link sighed and hobbled up the stairs, frowning at the removable cast the hospital had given him. He'd nicknamed it, "The Boot".

"Dad!" He shouted down the upstairs hall. "Dad, wake up!"

"Eh…?"

Link rolled his eyes and threw the door opened. "The hearing! It's today!"

Unlike Dark and Sheik, Rusl sat up suddenly, a line of drool on the side of his mouth. "Aww, crap!"

Rusl rolled over lazily and glared at the clock that now read 10:04 AM. "What _is _this dark magic?!"

"Me magic what?" A deep voice asked from behind Link, causing him to jump.

"The hearing, Dark. We're two hours late."

"No, we're not," Dark murmured, rubbing his eyes. Epona looked up, mewling and ramming her head against Dark's leg. He reached down to pick up the little brown cat, and she curled up in his arms happily.

"What?" Rusl asked, his half lidded eyes regarding Dark warily.

"The little form thing…" Dark yawned, "Said that the court opened at eight. Our hearing is at eleven… I think… or was it twelve….?" Epona yawned with Dark this time, and Link gave him a blank look.

"How are you so… casual about this?" Link asked with his quiet voice.

"Why are you panicking?" Dark threw back. "I don't see anyone else rushing to get up." Link looked at Rusl, who was absentmindedly checking his phone. Sheik was lingering at the bottom of the stairs, trying to decide if they were worth climbing.

"Wha' happened?" Sheik called up the stairs, sitting down on the first step.

"We may or may not be late for…" Dark yawned as he replied, "the hearing."

"Is that it?" Sheik asked. "I mean, being rich can wait, can't it?"

Link gave Sheik a deadpan look and reached in his pocket to realize that his phone was still there. He searched through his contacts until he pulled up Renado's home number. Hopefully, they were awake or home.

"Hello?" a small, breathy female voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Luda, it's Link. Is Renado home?"

"Yeah! He's been worrying about you. Does Mr. Rusl have his phone with him?"

Link turned to his dad. "Dad, is your phone even on?"

"Nope," Rusl answered easily, flipping his phone around to reveal to Link the blank screen. "I think it died…"

Link sighed. "No, his phone isn't on. Can I talk to your dad?"

"Sure," Luda answered. "Dad! Link's on the phone!" A few seconds later, Renado's smooth voice floated through the phone.

"Link! Where are you? I was wondering what happened. The hearing is at eleven!"

"That's what I was going to ask you." Link sighed as he watched Dark lean against the doorframe, petting the purring cat. "I called to find out the time of the hearing – we all got a late start."

"Well, as long as you're all not drowning. I know how excited some of you were to hear that this was definitely a lawsuit we could win."

"Thanks, Renado. We'll see you soon."

"No problem. See ya, Link."

Link looked up, frowning. "The hearing's in an hour." He said, sighing when he realized that no one was listening to him. "Dark… what are you _doing?" _Link watched as Dark nuzzled his nose into Epona's fur.

"What? She's so soft!" Dark exclaimed, and Epona meowed in agreement. Rusl rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Well, did you guys bring your suits?" He asked Dark and Sheik while stretching his arms far above his head.

"Were we supposed to….?" Sheik called up the stairs lazily, now sprawled across the floor. "Crap!" Sheik got up and ran out of the front door. "Be right back!"

"Where does Sheik live?" Dark asked, still cuddling Epona whose eyes were closed in bliss.

"About a block or so away," Link responded tiredly. "I think I have a suit somewhere you can use…" Link said. "I think you're closer to my size than Rusl's."

Link led Dark to his room, which was around the corner from Rusl's. When Link opened the door, Epona shot out of Dark's arms and hid in the crevices of the room. Link opened the closet to reveal his extensive – and very green – closet.

"I can't believe you're going to testify against Mr. Ghirahim with us, yet you don't even own a suit."

"Well _I'm sorry _if that's a problem," Dark scowled staring at Link's closet in horror. "Do you have anything that's not… green…?"

"Well…" Link pulled out a black suit with a green tie. "You could use one of Dad's ties…"

"Uh…" Dark eyed the suit and his eyes widened when Link pulled out another one. "Why do you have so many…?"

"Well, when my mom was alive, her brother would send me his old suits with hopes I would be a lawyer or something someday."

Dark thought for a moment, looking at the suit. "So, what _do _you want to be?" He saw the look on Link's face and misread it as being upset. "I mean," He struggled to cover up, "are you planning on going to college or anything?"

Link turned away from the closet and smiled at Dark. "No, it's all right. I really have no idea what I'm going to do… really, I don't. I guess I never thought about it, so caught up in high school…"

"Well, you have a semester left to think about life then, right?" Dark grinned and plopped his hands down on Link's shoulders. Link grinned back… and the door behind them opened, causing Link to fall forward into Dark.

With a shout of surprise, Dark fell back, his hands still on Link's shoulders, and Link's lips slammed into Dark's. On the other side of the door, Sheik's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, watching the two teens on the floor.

Dark gasped as his lips met Link's but closed his eyes at the sensation, gripping tighter on the blonde's shoulders. Link instinctively leaned forward and closed his eyes and Dark squirmed, pulling Link closer when –

"What are you _doing?" _Sheik gasped covering his eyes. "Aww man! I didn't need to see that!"

"Link!" Dark gasped pulling back. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?!" Link cried, sitting up and staring down into Dark's shining ruby eyes. Sheik was still staring at the two in utter shock for Link was straddling Dark, his hands flat on Dark's chest. Link scrambled to his feet, blushing furiously.

"Sorry," Dark mumbled. "That was my fault." Although it wasn't as bad as Link, Dark's ears were on fire. Sheik turned towards the door. "I'll just leave you two alone…"

"No!" Link blurted. "I mean, it's not what it looked like."

"Really?" Sheik asked, a smirk on his face. "Well, if that's the case… can I have all of the chocolate you got from those fangirls?"

Link looked down, still blushing, and mumbled, "Sure…"

"Yes!" Sheik pumped his fist into the air. "All is forgotten!" The blonde danced out of the room, closing the door to his bathroom yelling, "Sugar rush!"

And… that left Dark and Link in the room alone again.

"Dark, I'm sorr-" Link began, but Dark stepped closer to Link, leaning down to once again press his lips to Link's. He ran a hand down the blonde's back and Link began to lean in closer.

"No, Dark," Link panicked and stepped back, his hand already on the door knob. He turned away. "I'm sorry if… I got the wrong message across… it's just, I'm not—"

"I'm not either," Dark said, looking away also. "I don't know why I did that… I'm sorry, Link."

Link shivered at Dark's deep voice and wrenched the door open closing it behind him. As he walked down the hallway to change in the guest room, Link's hands wandered up to his lips. Dark….

* * *

On the way to court, Sheik had called shotgun, grinning at Dark and Link respectively and hopping into the front seat of Rusl's small, old, Nissan Maxima. Dark slid in the back behind Rusl and Link sat behind Sheik, both boys smashing themselves as close to their respective windows as possible.

Link glared to his right, watching the trees and telephone poles fly by at lightning speed. He looked over and glared at the storefront of the café, the reason he was in this situation. Well, maybe it wasn't the café's fault… maybe it was his fault for not listening to Epona….

Dark growled under his breath and watched as fog formed on the cold window.

"Soo," Sheik started, breaking the silence in the car. "Who's ready to get rich?"

It was a long time before anyone replied. Link, deciding to humor his friend, muttered, "I am, I guess."

"That's the spirit, Link!" Sheik exclaimed.

He was met with no reply, though, and the car once more fell into an uncomfortable silence.

After a long, awkward ten minutes, the small Maxima pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse.

"Alright, guys," Rusl started, pulling up to the entrance of the large building. "Get out here, and I'll go find us a parking spot."

The three teens occupying the car nodded and there were several loud noises as they all piled out of the car. The second Dark was on the other side of the car with Link and Sheik, Rusl drove away. Link sighed as he looked out into the sea of cars. No doubt that it would be a long walk from the courthouse to wherever Rusl decided to park...

Link jumped as he felt an arm wrap around the back of his neck. He looked over to see Sheik, one arm wrapped around Link, one around Dark.

"So, you ready to go face your biggest fear, Link?"

"Huh…?"

Sheik's eyes narrowed easily. "You know…" He whispered with a smirk. Link's sapphire eyes widened as he remembered one of his greatest fears – public speaking. He gulped. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything.

"Pft," he snorted shakily. All of the tension wasn't doing Link any good… his palms were getting sweaty….

"Nah, don't worry man – just use sign language. I'll do all the translating," Sheik said with a smile, letting go of Link and Dark. He cut a sideways glance at Dark, who was still glaring everywhere but Link.

With an evil smile, Sheik looked up at the great expanse of the doors to the courthouse. Link plopped down on the stairs and put his chin in his hands, staring at the vast parking lot.

"We gotta wait for Rusl, right?" Sheik asked. Once again, there was no response and this time, he began to get frustrated. "You two! It was an accident, right? You're sitting here acting like a couple of idiots!" He crossed his arms and started again in a high pitched voice, "_Oh, you cheated on me with Tiffany! I can't be with you anymore!" _He coughed in mock disgust. "It's terrible!"

Link just looked away and Dark sat down also, crossing his arms. "This isn't funny, Sheik," Link said quietly, still looking away. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his suit pants, and then looked down to make sure they weren't stained.

Sheik sighed and coughed. "Well, it can't be helped. Isn't music the cure for everything?" He asked himself. He looked up at the sky, watching the lazy clouds float by. "I'd sound better if I had my guitar…"

"Huh?" Dark said finally, sending a sideways glance at Sheik. The blonde didn't respond and gained both Dark and Link's interest.

_"You say, you feel so down, every time, I turn around." _Link's eyes widened and Dark grinned, joining in.

_"And you, say you should've been gone by now." _By now, Link was in shock as the two sang with perfect harmony. A few lawyers that were making their way up the steps stopped to listen as Dark and Sheik both cried,

"_'Cause life, starts, now!"_

As the two finished their harmony, Link watched in rapture. "We won't need to sue to get rich…." He sighed in envy. He realized, with a start, that he was no longer nervous. Listening to them sing took his mind off of everything and now he felt ready to barge into the courthouse like he owned the place.

"You guys sound great and all," Rusl was walking from the parking lot, "But I doubt that'll win us a court case. Come on."

Together, Link, Dark, Sheik, and Rusl marched up towards the courthouse, ready to face anything.

"Come on, guys," Sheik said with utter seriousness. "It's time to get rich!"

* * *

**So... life. Yep, life. This chapter... was literally pulled from my shoe. In order to meet length requirements, i had to throw in filler... i know, pretty bad. **

**I'll try to update every other day with each chapter being in the 2,000 words range. If chapters starting getting a little irrelevant, please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**My good friend, ElectroNerd, actually wrote a piece of this chapter to get me out of my writer's block hole that i drove myself into. So, if you liked this chapter, thank her, not me XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Not guilty!" _The sound of a gavel rang out in the court's ears, sounds of surprise floating throughout the jury.

"_But that was attempted murder!"_

_ "Sexual harassment!"_

_ "Evil!"_

Various statements of shock floated around while Link, Sheik, and Rusl sat, staring at the judge in distress.

"So, we're not gonna get rich?" Sheik asked in a meek voice.

Renado stared at the judge in frustration, but refrained from shouting. He turned around to Rusl. "I guess, what the judge says, goes."

Sheik's eyes flared up in anger. "We spent five hours in here, trying to put this crappy teacher in jail and win some shiny ones! That creeper was a pervert! He needs to live in a place of perverts!"

Rusl put a hand on Sheik's shoulder. "I'm sorry Renado, I'll have your payment—"

"Payment?" Renado smiled. "No, my friend. There's no need for payment. You and your son have suffered enough." Renado reached down and began to pile paperwork into his suitcase. "I will see you soon." And he left the courtroom with pride while Sheik stared behind him in anger.

"Hey," Dark spoke for the first time since before the hearing started. "At least he got fired."

"He shouldn't have worked there in the first place!" Link exclaimed, staring at the tall, thin, former teacher. Ghirahim looked pathetic in the orange jail uniform, but he sent chills down Link's spine by smirking at him.

There were sudden flashes of cameras as the man did this, and Dark sighed, "This is going to be all over the news."

"You know it…" Sheik replied. "I was… I was gonna be swimin' in rupees… silver rupees…" He whispered sadly, putting his head in his hands.

"Come on guys, let's get outta here," Rusl sighed and stood up. Dark and Sheik followed suit without a word, while Link continued to glare at Ghirahim, his blue eyes full of hatred.

After a hike across the parking lot, everyone assumed their original positions in the car, although the tension between Dark and Link was more pronounced, now that Sheik's energy had faded into tiredness.

"You guys haven't eaten yet, right?" Rusl asked through the silence. He was met with a chorus of, "No"s. "Well, I'm gonna stop at McDonalds. Is that all good?"

"Yeah…" The three guys mumbled, all fighting sleep. Rusl pulled up to the small restaurant, groaning aloud as he realized that the drive thru was completely jammed.

"This isn't going to work…" He sighed, pulling into a regular parking space. "What do you guys want?" He asked, turning around.

"Let Sheik pick…" Link grumbled, glaring out of the window. Sheik's eyes lit up. "Yes! Thanks Link!" Sheik hopped up, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping up happily.

After Rusl and Sheik disappeared into the overly crowed restaurant, Dark looked over to Link. "Link, I'm—"

"No, Dark, it's not your fault…" Link mumbled. "I'm not… I don't like guys, but… why….?" Dark looked back out of the window, glaring at the cement, listening to Link but refusing to look. "Why do…" Link fumbled, feeling his face burn. "Why do I want to kiss you?"

Link watched as Dark's shoulders tensed and looked away in shame. "I'm… I'm sorry," he mumbled, feeling irrational disappoint wash over him.

"Link…" Dark's voice sounded behind the blonde, deep and quiet. "Link, look at me." Link refused to turn around and jumped when he felt Dark's breath on the back of his neck. Hesitantly, he turned his head and was met with the ruby eyes of his dreams… and occasionally nightmares.

"I can't, Dark…" Link pleaded, his blue eyes getting wide. But Dark leaned forward and pressed his lips to Link's once again, one hand on the blonde's face.

Despite his fears, Link leaned forward, kneeling across the seat, putting his hands on Dark's shoulders and closing his eyes. Dark wrapped his arms around Link's waist, pulling the blonde closer. "Dark…"

Dark pulled back slowly and Link felt the wave of disappointment wash over him again before he shook it off. Ruby eyes bore into sapphire. "We'll figure it out, Link… we will.

* * *

Dark's eyes were on Link the rest of the ride home, and Rusl became suspicious. Dark intercepted a glance and looked away from Link and down to his double quarter pounder.

"So I was like…" Sheik was blabbering to Rusl, who was nodding intently.

"Link," Rusl said suddenly, breaking Link out of his stupor. "Do you want me to drop you off at the café?" He asked suddenly, looking in the rearview.

"Why?"

"Sheik told me that you have a date! We can't have you standing up some poor, love struck girl now can we? Tell her you'll meet her at the café! Make up for yesterday!"

Dark frowned and Sheik grinned, looking at Dark through the rearview mirror. "I don't… I don't want to go out with her." Link replied, with some difficulty.

"Why not, my boy? You haven't been on a serious date throughout high school!"

"I'm just… I don't know… waiting?"

"Aww!" Sheik said dreamily. "Isn't that every high school girl's dream? That there's a guy out there, waiting for the right one?" Link cut a glare at Sheik and saw Dark frowning from the corner of his eye. "Oh, I forgot about Saria!"

"No, no," Link said quickly. "I just wasn't in to Beth. Like you said, Sheik, she was just in it for the stuff. And Saria's just a friend!"

"The stuff?" Dark and Rusl asked, giving Sheik and Link a confused glance.

"Yep, the stuff~" Sheik sang. "The stuff, it's what every teenage guy dreams about, it's what cheerleaders are after 24/7, the stuff makes the world go round."

Rusl gave a faint, "Oh," and Dark blinked in confusion. "The stuff?"

"Dark, _the stuff." _Sheik turned around in his seat. "The stuff is what makes the world go round! We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the stuff!" Sheik watched as Dark's ruby eyes widened in realization.

"Oh… the stuff."

"Yep!" Sheik sang. "You know you've wanted the stuff, too, if you haven't already gotten it!" Link blushed and stared down at his drink as if trying to determine the amount of tea left.

"Sheik," Rusl stated firmly.

"Wha?"

"Shut up."

"Okay…"

Dark sighed and looked up. "Mr. Rusl?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you drop me off at the café? My boss is gonna be pretty unhappy if I don't sign in at least one day this week."

"You work there?" Rusl asked in surprise. "In that case, I'm dumping you all off there. Link, Sheik, it's not that far of a walk home, is it?"

"Nope," Sheik sang. "Free coffee!" He did a little dance in the seat and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the tension in the air lifted. Rusl pulled up to the café and stopped at the front, waiting for Link, Dark, and Sheik to pile out.

Dark reached in his coat and pulled out a key to unlock the café. "Luckily, this place is privately owned. Otherwise, I would have been fired a _long _time ago." He strolled into the dark building, Sheik and Link following behind warily. Dark went into the back and walked back out in full uniform.

He leaned against the counter from behind smirking at them. "So, what'll it be?"

Sheik immediately began to list off drinks. "I want cappuccino with a hint of vodka, topped with cinnamon and whipped cream and—"

"Vodka?" Dark asked in disbelief. "You wanna get drunk?"

"Huh? Do you guys serve that here?"  
"_No. _This isn't a bar, Sheik," Dark sighed, turning on the coffee maker. "Link, can you turn the sign around, for me?" Dark disappeared in the kitchen.

Link hopped up and turned the "Closed" sign to read "Open". As soon as Link turned around, the bell to the door rang gently and two arms wrapped around Link's waist.

"Hello, Mr. Link," A smooth voice purred. "I see you're doing well."

With a gasp of surprise, Link spun and slammed his fist into Ghirahim's face. But, the man had surprising reflexes, and grabbed Link's fist as he pulled it back. Sheik jumped up, grabbing Ghirahim's wrists.

"Dark!" Link and Sheik shouted together, fighting to restrain the teacher. Link grabbed one of Ghirahim's arms, and the man's tongue shot out and licked the blonde's ear. Link froze dropping Ghirahim's arm in disgust.

Dark peeked out of the kitchen and dropped the cup that was in his hand. In a second, Dark was across the room, slamming his foot into Ghirahim's face. The man's head snapped back, but he looked up at Dark with a smile on his bloodied face.

"I spoke to Zant, Dark. He says he misses you…."

Dark froze mid-kick, shock crossing his face. "Sheik, call the cops." He followed through on the kick, landing a snap kick perfectly. Ghirahim got up, baring his fists.

Before Ghirahim could think about attacking, Dark kicked up, flipping around to his hands and spinning. Surprised graced the pale man's face and he fell again, a new spurt of blood coming from his nose.

"You know, Dark, I told Zant to let you take karate. I didn't think you'd be using it against me." Dark growled, preparing another kick towards the taller man when the sound of sirens sounded in the distance.

Sheik came from the back room and helped a shocked Link up from the floor. Link shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This is terrible."

A police cruiser pulled up as soon as Ghirahim swung at Dark. Dark backed up, dodging easily, and kept his stance.

"What's going on here?!" The officer asked, holding his gun in front of him. "Put your hands up!" Dark held his hands up easily while Ghirahim growled.

"He attacked me!" Ghirahim yelled. "I had to—"

"There's a security camera right there," Dark said quietly but firmly. "You can review the footage, if you want."

"Put your hands up!" The officer yelled at Ghirahim again after nodding politely at Dark. Ghirahim put his hands up and immediately, the officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs and restrained Ghirahim. Then, he looked over to Dark. "That won't be necessary, sir. He's already in our system."

The officer escorted Ghirahim out of the door and Dark turned to Link, wiping blood off of his nose.

"You okay, Link?"

"I… I think…" The blonde replied shakily. He wiped off his cheek and ear, grimacing. "Maybe…"

"Who's Zant?" Sheik asked bluntly and covered his mouth, eyes wide, when he saw the look of hatred on Dark's face.

"My father…." Dark growled, sighing and looking towards the spilled coffee on the floor.

"Oh," Sheik said uselessly and Link looked down to his feet. At that moment, Link's phone rang in his pocket and he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"LINK!" Link pulled the phone away from his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… who is this?"

"Navi! How could you not remember me?! I'm Saria's sister!"

"Uh, hi Navi… how did you get this number?"

There was a little silence and Navi sighed. "That's not important, Link. Listen, I need your help."

"… What?" Link asked, his eyes wandering towards Dark, who was sweeping up fragments of glass from the floor.

Suddenly, Saria's voice sounded on the phone. "I'm sorry, Link. Navi's been playing around with my phone."

"Uh…"

Saria laughed. "Like I said, I'm sorry. But Link… I really need to talk to you…"

"Can't you tell me now?" He asked, holding the phone to his ear. His eyes wandered to Sheik, who was playing air drums on the counter with two plastic spoons.

"Actually, I can't. Could you stop by the café so we can talk?"

"Well, I'm at the café right now," Link replied, still very confused. "Actually, I'm about to leave. Ghirahim showed up – the police had to come. We're cleaning up now."

"You mean, _I'm _cleaning up," Dark chimed in, smiling a too-innocent smile at Link.

"Yeah," Link said back, glaring. "Dark's cleaning up."

"Ghirahim?" She asked, concern seeping into her voice. "What happened? And Dark? Who's there with you, again?"

"Uh, we had a run-in with Mr. G earlier, and Dark and Sheik are here with me. What's wrong?" Link asked, turning around so he was facing the store front. There were couples walking down the street on this fine Saturday.

"Are you okay?!" She asked in sudden concern, her voice sounding closer to the phone.

"Y-Yeah, Saria! I'm fine! But, what's up with you, are you sure you're okay?" Dark looked up at the concern in Link's voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Dark?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh… do you remember when we met at the café on Thanks Giving break? That waiter that Midna was swooning over?"

"Yeah…"

"That's Dark. He was in the accident, too, and it turns out that he goes to school with us."

"Oh, him! Well, Link, call me when I can come by. I really have to talk to you."

"Okay… I'll see you later, then," Link pressed end on his phone and sighed. "What am I going to say to her?" Link asked no one, leaning back.

"Who was that?" Dark asked, emptying the glass into a trash can and grabbing a rag from his apron.

"Link's girlfriend!" Sheik sang, looking up from whatever he was examining. "Her and Link are like this!" He held up a hand and crossed his fingers.

Dark gave Link a glance full of question. "Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Link complained, shoving his phone in my pocket. "She's just a friend!"

Dark straightened up. "Well, thanks to that creep, I'm going to have to re-close up shop. You said you have to stop by Saria's house?"

"Yeah…" Link said. "Although I have a feeling I shouldn't go…."

"Just get it over with," Sheik said, yawning. "We're crashing at your house tonight again, right?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Link replied, with the feeling in his chest that he should go straight home.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter is a little... scattered. I've been feeling like crap - that got stepped on - for the past few days. Don't know what type of jacked up cold I got this time... I'm just takin' it easy._**

**_I'm glad you guys are interested in the story XD Thanks for reading!_**

**_Review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I'm an unhealthy little writer. Sleep deprived, totally struggling along with life… here's the chapter~ sorry I'm late…**

By the time Link, Dark, and Sheik finally made it outside, the moon was making its way towards the center of the sky. Together, the three had managed to clean up the broken furniture that their fight with Ghirahim had created.

Sheik ignored his phone and instead began to dance as an up-beat rock song played from his back pocket. Dark bobbed his head along and Link cringed.

"Who's calling?" Link asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Zel… eh, she can wait."

As the three teens walked, Link gazed at the rosary that gave tribute to his mom, and the bloody scene from that day flashed in his mind.

"Which way's Saria's house?" Dark asked, breaking Link's trance.

"Eh… she lives two houses down from Sheik," the blonde replied after a moment of thought. "You know what, I'll meet you guys there," He said, and ran off towards the direction of his house.

"Unfortunately," Sheik sighed. His phone began another marathon of music and he frowned. "I'm getting tired of this song…"

"That's impossible," Dark muttered, stretching. "Is that her house?" He asked suddenly, stopping.

"Uh, yeah…" Sheik answered. He went up to the door, frowning as he rang the bell. Suddenly, Saria was there, smiling and bouncing. When she saw Sheik, her excitement ebbed, but she quickly regained her smile.

"Oh, come in~" she sang, a smile plastered on her face, although it seemed forced now. "I was expecting Link."

"Oh, we know," Sheik replied, strolling into the living room. "This is Dark, by the way."

Saria looked up at the tall, pale teen. "Oh, hi Dark," she held her hand out for a handshake. "I'm Saria… are you related to Link?"

Dark seemed taken aback by this. "No… no, I'm not…."

"Oh, I'm sorry if that came across as rude. I just thought you looked a lot like him, but now that I look…" She regarded him with shrewd eyes.

The front door opened again, and Link walked in, looking slightly winded.

"Oh, Link!" Saria sang, turning to watch Link hang up his coat. "I need to talk to you! Follow me," She walked into the kitchen and with a look towards Dark and Sheik, Link followed. As soon as they made it into the kitchen, however, Saria turned around and stepped towards Link.

"Uh, Saria?" Link asked, turning around and finding that the counter was closer than he expected.

"Link," Saria whispered. She looked up at him through lidded eyes and sighed.

"W-What did you need …?" Link asked, backing up to the counter as she reached up to loop her hands around his neck.

"You…" She purred, backing him up to the corner of the kitchen. "Please, Link…"

"No," Link said firmly, prying her away. "Saria, what's wrong with you?" He asked, looking down.

"I just…" She seemed confused when she answered. "I… I think I love you." In the other room, Link heard a, "ooh!" of admiration, probably from Sheik.

Before Link could respond, Saria had pressed herself against him, pressing her lips to his. Link couldn't resist leaning in, putting his hands on Saria's waist. Link squeezed his eyes shut, his mind going blank, when suddenly, a pair of ruby eyes shot across the darkness.

His eyes shot open and he pushed Saria away. "I… I'm sorry, Saria."

Her eyes flared and she stamped her foot. "Why can't you be with me, Link?" She took a step back, staring up at him. "There's someone else… isn't there…?"

Link glared back, upset at Saria's actions. "I love you, Saria, you're my best friend. I want to see you happy… but…" He trailed off, even more upset at the arrogant dislike sparkling in Saria's eyes. How could she hate someone she'd never even met? "Yeah, there _is_ someone else. And that person understands that the best way to start a relationship is to go slow, not _attack_."

In the other room, Dark and Sheik listened to the exchange in rapture. Dark gained a disgusted look when the kitchen went silent. He focused his ruby eyes on the floor, glaring desperately. Then, when Link began to speak, Dark's eyes widened. _Was he that someone?_

_ No_, Dark decided, _he wasn't._ There was nothing between them, was there?

"You're lying!" Saria protested. "There's _no one _Link, you have to be lying. Who is she?"

Link hesitated at that question, frowning. Was it worth it to let Saria know about Dark? "Why should I tell you?" Link growled, going on the defensive. "You're not acting like yourself, Saria. If I tell you…"

"You're afraid I'll attack her, aren't you?" the green haired girl asked, smiling. "Link, if you've made the decision to love her, then I'll support you."

"No matter what?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No matter what," she said, smiling. But Link frowned even more deeply.

"That's not true," he said, looking at the floor. "Look, Saria, I have to go." He pushed past her, tamping down the hurt that built in his chest. When had Saria acted like this?

Link reached up, letting his hands trail across Saria's cheek, and left the room, grabbing his jacket on the way out. Sheik hopped up and looked at Link in confusion, but quickly followed when he saw the hurt flash in Link's blue eyes.

Dark, still looking down, followed Sheik, turning to steal a glance at Saria. She was facing away, and a blue haired girl appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Saria!" She called, "What's wrong?"

"Link…" Saria growled, "He-" Dark hurried out of the door before he could hear the rest of the exchange.

On the small porch, Sheik was standing in front of Link, and the blue eyed teen was standing still, looking down. Sheik put his hands on Link's shoulders, forcing him to look up.

"That person… that someone… it's Dark, isn't it?" Link looked up in shock at the other blonde. He couldn't help that his blue eyes drifted off to look at Dark, who was still glaring at the ground. His ruby eyes flashed up, met Link's, and flew back to the ground.

Link was completely silent – his breathing stilled. He turned around, bracing his hand on the side of the porch.

"… Yes…"He said, his voice a whisper of shame. "Yes… yes, he is…"

Once again, the three stood in silence until Dark spoke, "Link, I said we'll figure it out, and I meant it…"

"No!" Link shouted, turning and startling the other two teens. "I _can't _be with you, Dark! It's _wrong, just wrong!"_

"Why is it wrong?!" Dark shot back, glaring up at Link furiously. "It doesn't matter if people think it's wrong! If it's right for us…"

Link turned back around, taking his previous position. From where Dark stood, he could see Link's shoulder's shaking. When Link spoke, his voice was shaky. "I-I can't…."

"You can…" Dark reached a hand out to Link, but the blonde slapped it away.

"No… NO! I CAN'T, DARK! WHY…" Link cut off suddenly, his voice cracking. He looked up, forgetting about Sheik, and let his blue eyes water. "Why can't you understand that…?"

Dark took a step back, his ruby eyes going wide, an exact mirror of Link's face. "Link, calm do—"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!" Link screeched, clenching his fists. "Don't even _look _at me! You're DISGUSTING!" Link bared his teeth, glaring into Dark's crimson eyes.

Dark's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing again. His arms began to tremble. "I'm doing this for you, Link… I – I… forget this," Dark said, suddenly deathly calm. His ruby eyes went flat and he turned, looking right to left to check for cars.

"I-I'm sorry, Dark…" Link whispered, his face a picture of confusion and guilt. "I didn't mean that… I just…"

Link looked to Sheik for help, only to find that the other blonde was grinning. "Heh… that was better than that stupid show I was watching earlier, that's for sure." Link fumed and pulled back his fist to punch Sheik, but the teen just grabbed it easily. "Link, Dark couldn't have gotten far away. Go after him – whispering apologies to the wind won't do any good."

"But-"

"Don't 'but' me!" Sheik protested, still smiling. "Go get your man!" He waved his arms in front of him in a little dance, still grinning. Link shot Sheik a stricken glance before running down the shadowy driveway after Dark.

"Dark, wait!" Link shouted, running after the dark haired teen. Dark kept walking, ignoring Link's struggles to catch up. "Wait!" Link wailed, sprinting now.

"What?" Dark asked irritably, turning on his heel. "You said-" Before Dark could finish, the two teens were sent sprawling in the street. Link looked down at Dark with guilty eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Dark," Link whispered at the surprised teen. Sheik jogged after Link, just in time to see the blonde smashing his lips against Dark's, smothering the poor teen's cries of confusion. Despite being on the concrete, Dark reached up and ran his hands through Link's hair, sighing.

"It's okay," Dark said, after sitting up and rubbing his back. He grinned when he saw the worry in Link's eyes. "I'm not going to reject you, Link."

Sheik gave a hearty laugh and crossed his arms. "Okay, I know y'all are about to get it on in the street, but there are a couple of cars waiting." Sure enough, there was a line of cars waiting for Dark and Link to clear the road.

Link stood up and extended a hand out to Dark. "I didn't mean to…"

"Tackle me in the street, I know." Dark brushed off his jacket and pants and smiled, "but hey, it happens."

Before Link could turn, Dark placed his hand under the blonde's chin, forcing him to look up. "Link, I told you before – we'll figure this out, together." Dark grabbed Link's hand again and pulled him out of the street, a dancing Sheik close behind.

"Yeah, whoo hoo! You two got this!" Sheik began to pump his fists in the air. "I'm on the ship! Departure is soon~ whoot whoot!"

"… are you drunk, Sheik?" Link asked, blushing slightly.

The other blonde stopped dancing and looked over at Link in disbelief. "Unfortunately, no, because your boyfriend here didn't want to give me my Vodka Cappuccino…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Link and Dark both shouted together, crossing their arms childishly and turning away.

"Yeah, whatever you say~" Sheik sang, grinning. "Now, let's get from in front of Saria's house – it's bad enough half of the neighborhood saw you're whole make-out session…"

"Yeah… it's late…" Dark said, looking up at the sky, surprised to see the moon had already reached its peak. "We should be heading home…"

"By the way, Dark," Link said, squinting at Dark through the shadowy night. "Where do you live?"

Sheik smirked and elbowed Dark, laughing under his breath. Dark elbowed him back, harder, but laughed too, trying to keep a similar smirk off of his face.

"What happened?" Link asked innocently, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Nothing…" Dark sighed. "I live in the new complex that was built on the other side of town."

"The other side of town?!" Link asked in outrage. "Why didn't you say so – Dad could have dropped you off there!"

"It's fine, Link! I can walk!" Dark said, a smile on his face. "Were you worried?" He purred, moving his eyebrows.

Link frowned, looking completely un-phased. "Sheik?" Link asked, giving the other blonde a blank stare.

"Yes…" Sheik replied lightly, swaying gently.

"Why do you feel the need to literally corrupt everyone you meet?"

Sheik laughed. "Last time I checked, Link, you're un-corruptible!" He drew an air box around Link's face. "It's not my fault that my air just happened to find Dark."

Link sighed, smiling. He ignored the strange feeling he got in his chest when he looked at Dark's eyes, and looked to the sky just as the moon burst out from behind the clouds, shedding light on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh glob… life. I'm sorry – there's been a lot going on for me lately. I'm feeling pretty sleep-deprived, which is why I give you this chapter at... let me check... 1:07 AM... wow... But, I had technical difficulties... so...**_

_**Well, I was contemplating the meaning of life when my savior came in the form of a crazy girl named The Awesome Mrs Michaelis, who showed me an amazing video on youtube, and I died inside. I was reborn! Pft, yeah, I'm being dramatic…**_

_**notasongfic: thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're interested! I hope you liked the chapter :D**_

_** Squeeb100: Glob, you never fail to make me laugh! I like reading reviews more than I like reading fanfiction, and you're reviews so far have filled my heart with rainbows! :D**_

_** Also, sorry for making Link such a flipouty girl in this chapter… he'll man up, eventually...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***holds out hands* You see these? They're hugs. Please, take my hugs. Take all of them! **

**I love you all so much! I feel like… a hug balloon! So light, so ready to give anyone a hug – that's rare for me… seriously – and I'm writing like a storm!**

**Warning – some language. Nothing too serious. I'm not dropping F bombs. **

* * *

Did Dark really mean what he said? Did Saria?

_Link, I told you before – we'll figure this out, together._

_I'll support you, no matter what._

Link wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Surely, it wasn't okay for him to just run around, falling in love with another man and then living life like normal…

Wait, _falling in love_? Link sat up on his bed, glaring at the blank television across his room. He ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, sighing.

"I am not in love with Dark," He said to himself, taking a deep breath. "I'm not in love, I'm not in love," He repeated the mantra slowly, trying to sort his feelings. "It's just my stupid teenage hormones taking over!" He looked up, a gleam in his eyes. "Right, Epona?"

The brown cat looked up at Link from the foot of the bed, her green eyes still narrow with sleep. "Mew…"

He leaned up and scratched under her neck, smiling when she closed her eyes in pleasure and began to purr. "You're supposed to be on my side, little cat," He said, fake disappointment in his voice. "I'm not in love with Dark, I'm-" He began to chant, when his bedroom door opened.

"Aw, why not?" Sheik sang from the doorway. "No one's going to forget the whole, 'Stuff in the Road' incident." He waved his arms in front of him in a flag of victory.

Link blushed furiously and frowned at his unwelcome visitor. "Goddesses, Sheik! Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm here to hang out with my best bro!" Sheik strolled over to the bed and plopped down, searching the covers for the remote. Epona mewed in protest and Sheik murmured a soft, "sorry".

"How'd you get in?"

"The _key," _Sheik sighed as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Rusl keeps it under the doormat, in case you weren't aware…" He found the remote and held it up victoriously. "Da, da da daaaa! You got: the remote!"

Link blinked at him. "How are you so awake…? It's like…"

"Exactly 7:30 AM, in case you were wondering!"

Link growled at Sheik in surprise. "Sheik! It's S-"

"Sunday, I know. Now, could you move over – I can't see the TV." Sheik promptly changed the channel to Anime Network, watching as two Shinigami battled it out on screen. "We're going to Dark's place, later. I'm getting tired of crashing here."

"Why?!" Link asked, turning his sapphire gaze on the other blonde.

"Because you are out of food, and it seems that Rusl is refusing to refill your fridge." Sheik kicked his feet up. "You're no fun – where would you be without my charm?"

"In a better place…" Link grumbled, but couldn't help but smile back at Sheik.

"Look who's in a bad mood! Last time I checked, you were already awake when I barged in here." Link glared at him and Epona hopped up, strolling across the bed to sit in-between Sheik and Link. Sheik gave Link a serious look. "So, what _were _you depressed about?"

Link sighed, leaning his head against the headboard. "I was thinking about Dark…" Sheik was silent, for once, as he listened to Link. "I don't know what to do – I didn't even think I liked guys…"

"What if," Sheik said quietly, staring at the TV. "What if you don't like guys? What if you just like Dark? 'Cause we all know you're not disgusted by the sight of women – you remember Midna at the pool party last year."

Link blushed and Sheik grinned. "See, told ya. Everything was hangin' out, and you were totally staring."

"You were staring, too!"

"I know I was staring! But this isn't about me!" Sheik sighed in exasperation. "Look, Link, Dark's a nice guy – give him a chance. Don't break his heart and then tackle him in the street again, because one day, it's not going to work."

"Sheik," Link sighed, "It's not that easy… it's just, I barely even know him… It's just, I don't want to weigh him down with my problems when he doesn't have any…"

Sheik gasped and threw his hands up. "You know that his mother died, right? You know that his evil father and brother are out to get him? 'Cause that sound a lot like problems to me! You both need someone! You're letting life throw you around like paper in the wind! You need a… a… anti-wind machine! Dark can be your anti-wind machine, and you can be his!"

Link blinked and stared at Sheik. "Wow…" He took a deep breath and sighed. "Sheik, I know that… I just… I don't want to do something I know I'll regret – like get involved with Dark. It's just… wrong…"

"It's not wrong if it feels right, Link." Sheik said, looking into Link's sapphire eyes. "Why should you care if other people don't approve of it – as you can see, I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Not everyone is as happy-go-lucky as you, Sheik, I-"

"Does it feel right, Link?" Sheik asked, looking back to the television. Link didn't respond. "Link, does it feel right when you're with Dark?"

"Yeah, but-"

"That's all that matters, then," Sheik said with an air of finality, ignoring Link's shocked stare. "That's all that matters."

* * *

Dark lived in a small, simple, two bedroom loft along the road that exited Hyrule and entered Skyloft. If he looked at the right angle out of his window, he could see Lake Hylia sparkle as the sun rose, turning the water a beautiful hue of orange.

This morning, the sunrise was especially breathtaking, and it was times like these that Dark felt more alone than ever.

Sighing dejectedly, Dark rolled over on his bed, staring at his new phone, debating whether or not he should work up the guts to use it. He could call Link… but maybe Link wasn't a morning person… then he could call Sheik to ask for advice about Link… but that's what wimps did.

Dark needed to barge into this with complete confidence, like he did with life on a daily basis!... but why did he feel so… hesitant around Link? Was it because of those eerie blue eyes, so innocent yet so knowing?

Dark's phone began to dance, taking his thoughts off of the blonde. "Hello?" He asked, for he was unfamiliar with the number.

_"Is this Dark?" _An airy voice floated from across the line. Dark's blood went cold and he didn't answer. _"Dark, I'm sure you remember your father. I'd like to visit you, Dark, to say I'm sorry… I've made life so hard for you…"_

Dark ached to slide his finger across the screen to end the call, to stop hearing Zant's sickening voice. His ruby eyes got wide with horror as he heard five words through the phone.

_"Don't run from me, Dark."_ The dark haired teen had no idea what to do. He felt sick – physically, horridly sick.

It was the same voice he'd heard that night, the night he'd felt warm blood splatter his pale skin. Hearing Zant over the phone was enough for Dark to succumb to the darkness.

_"Dark, honey, you need to wear a coat!"_

_"Mom! It's not even that cold outside! I'm just running to the car! I left my book there!"_

_Dark's mother sighed as Dark sped out of the door. "Never would I have expected him to be a bookworm," she sighed to herself, turning to walk towards the kitchen. "Zant, honey, dinner is ready."_

_"It's about time!" Zant shouted, storming into the kitchen. "Where's Dark? Damn kid needs to learn to be on time for dinner."_

_"He stepped out to get something from the car –he'll be back." Dark's mother turned to pick up a pitcher of water, when her hand slipped and it went crashing to the ground._

_"Damn wench!" Zant yelled, grabbing the woman's wrists and turning her around. He tossed her down and she landed in the glass with a cry._

_"Mom!" a small cry sounded from the doorway, and there stood Dark, looking horrified. Zant stumbled off into the other room, grumbling, and Dark ran to his mother. _

_"It'll be all right, Dark, you're a big boy, you shouldn't cry." She picked herself out of the broken glass and gingerly brushed the shards off. Her hands were run through with scratches, and blood seeped slowly from them, smearing on her perfect apron._

_Dark couldn't help the tears that leaked out of his eyes and he sobbed harder as he watched her struggle to get up. He reached down in a futile attempt to help her, but she brushed him off with a smile. _

_"I'll be all right, Dark!" She reached down to smooth down Dark's black hair when an earsplitting "pop" rang throughout the room. _

_Time stopped for Dark as his mother staggered forward, a confused look on her face. She hit the ground, landing in the glass, and curled up around herself._

_"That'll teach you…" Zant mumbled, pointing the gun at Dark. With a shout, Dark scrambled through the bloody glass. A bullet shot by, obliterating a nearby flowerpot. Next, the television fell victim to Zant as Dark tried to make a break for the door. _

_"Lucky bastard!" Zant screamed and Dark wrenched open the door, letting the cold air greet his bloodstained skin. Behind him, there was another gunshot and a thud followed. Dark turned to look in horror as his mother was once again on the ground, new blood spattering the concrete porch. _

_Behind her stood Zant…._

_"Don't run from me, Dark."_

* * *

Dark looked up suddenly, realizing that his phone was droning the sound of a dead call. So Zant _had _called him, then, and his flashback wasn't just a sick nightmare. He ran a hand through his hair, watching as his bangs popped back into place.

He stretched his arms above his head, strolling across his room and rubbing his bare chest absently. He leaned over the balcony that looked into his living room, sighing, and began down the short flight of stairs that led to the kitchen.

The good think about living in a loft – the space. Dark had space – more space than he really needed. His aunt had paid for him to live here, and he helped out as much as he could with his earnings from the café and his previous job.

He threw some eggs into a bowl, scrambling them absentmindedly as he stared over the small town. The sun was now hovering gently above the lake, the light almost blinding. On the shore, he could see a family, playing in the water. There was a small dark haired boy, holding his hands out as his mother patted his hair down. His father stood next to him, grinning proudly.

Dark closed his eyes tightly in a memory of pain and continued to cook, lost in his thoughts. A shrill ring brought him out of his stupor and he glared over at his home phone, hoping to set it on fire with his ruby eyes. When that failed, he reached for it and was surprised to see that the caller ID said "Sheik".

"What…?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

_"I'm coming over," _Sheik said immediately, no nonsense. _"The three of us need to do something fun besides getting attacked by crazy chicks and perverted teachers."_

Dark sighed. "Sheik, do you know what time it is?"

_"You're just as bad as Link! It's exactly 8:00 AM for your information." _Then: _"Hey Link! I see you trying to sneak away! Get back here!" _A shout of terror… a dragging sound… a hiss – possibly from Epona.

Dark pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard the chaos on the other line. He stared at it for a minute before deciding to hang up. There was no talking Sheik away from his path – he might as well prepare for guests.

He spent the next ten minutes straightening up, and when he was sure the house was clean enough, he wandered around the apartment, singing random songs. Soon enough, he was leaning against the window, glaring at the lake. He took deep breaths, watching the passerby on the street, sighing as a small, miniature person spread out a picnic blanket.

He felt the loneliness wrap around him like a blanket sighing as he pressed his palms against the cold glass.

Would he ever forget the crushing sensation of loneliness? Of guilt?

_Maybe, _he thought, _never…_

* * *

"Yo, Link! I'm going to run use the bathroom – I gotta pee~!" Sheik ran over to the front desk, pleading with the receptionist. She gave him a funny look and gestured to a room around the corner. Link sighed and watched his hyperactive friend dance off.

"Top floor, third room on the left…" Link mumbled to himself stepping onto the elevator. He thought about waiting for Sheik, but decided against it – Sheik could handle his own in an empty lobby!

Link walked to the third room on the left and knocked, receiving no response. He tried the doorknob and jumped back when the door opened without protest. He walked in slowly, taking in his surroundings and marveling at each detail – the soft carpet, the open space.

"Dark?" He called, looking around. He noticed wide steps to his right, and walked up hesitantly. Once he made it to the top step, he saw a shadowed figure leaning against one of the large, wide windows. "Dark?" Link asked, hesitantly taking a step forward. He saw that Dark's shoulders were shaking, and Link ran up, putting his hands on Dark's shoulders.

He truly didn't expect to find that Dark's swollen eyes were closed shut and that his muscles were all clenched in… fear? Anger?

But Dark didn't expect it when Link suddenly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Dark melted into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around Link in turn and leaning his head on Link's shoulder. Wordlessly, Link guided Dark to the bed and sat him down, still hugging him.

"It'll be okay, Dark," Link whispered, and Dark nodded, taking deep breaths. "Just breathe, it'll be alright."

Sheik strolled into the apartment, whistling. "Yo, Dark! Nice place you got here!" He called, darting up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he intercepted a glare with Link that said, "Now's not the time!" And backed down the stairs slowly, holding his hands up.

Link looked away from the stairs, deeming everything clear, and leaned his head down on Dark's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

Sheik had asked: "Does it feel right when you're with Dark?"

Link sighed, closing his eyes. _No… it doesn't feel right… it feels perfect._

* * *

**_A/N: I swear - I died when I woke up yesterday morning. So many reviews! Those reviews literally made my day 10X better, and - even though I had to sit through four hours of getting my hair done - my good mood has stayed! I've managed to give you all chapter 8! And, since school was canceled for me today, i might get chapter 9 done and published soon!_**

_**This means so much to me, especially since it's my first time writing a modern AU story. Not only have I never written modern AU, but I've never written shonen ai, either… **_

_**While this chapter was mostly filler, there was some plot - a crap load of plot. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far - you've literally made me the happiest girl in the world! Thank you! Arigato! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Ah, chapter 9. And, I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers… well, this story is on ****_Fan_****Fiction dot net, and therefore is a ****_FanFiction. _****I think that says it all, right? **

** Sorry for the late update – I'm getting loaded down with homework… ugh… I'm only in 8****th**** grade, but I'm taking some crazy advanced classes… and the teachers aren't playing around this semester….**

** Also, I realized that I wrote two Saturdays in a row (Like, the chapter before last took place Saturday and then the last chapter did also…) So I changed the day (stated in the last chapter by Sheik) to Sunday. I just needed to clear that up.**

**Like always, I'll have my main author's note at the bottom of the page… so, enjoy! **

* * *

"So… do we get a tour?" Sheik asked from the kitchen, shouting up. There was a loud bang and Dark looked up.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Trying to save your poor, burnt eggs! You're about to light the whole place up!" Another crash, ad Dark sat up in surprise, knocking Link over in the process.

"What?" Link cried in surprise, falling to the floor. "What was that for?" He rubbed his backside and glared half-heartedly at Dark.

Dark sat back down, crossing his arms when he heard Sheik turn the water on. "Well, they're un-save-able now." He yawned and reached down to help Link up, giving him a small smile.

A new smell began to waft up from the kitchen and Dark called down, "What are you making?"

"An omelet, smart one – since you can't be bothered to cook decent food. I'm starving down here… although Link's being pretty quiet… you must have satisfied his hunger already, Dark…"

Dark inhaled in shock, choking on his own spit, as Link's face lit up with a new shade of red. Link took a deep breath and narrowed. "Sheik, you've been here the whole time – wouldn't you have heard something?" Link was deciding to humor Sheik, but the other blonde just laughed.

"I don't need to know about your personal life – I just want some food!"

Dark stood up, giving Link another hug, and stretched. Link plopped back on the bed, yawning. "It's only… 8:15… ugh…." He rolled over, kicking his shoes off. "I'm going back to sleep… night…" A few seconds later, Link started snoring lightly, mumbling about too much light.

Dark reached down and poked Link's foot, but Link didn't respond. "Does he usually die when he's sleepy?" He asked loudly over the popping of something on the stove.

"Yep – heh, you should've been there when Midna bet him fifty bucks he couldn't stay up for two days straight… he was desperate… ah, good times, good times."

Dark laughed and walked down the stairs to look out of the window. He watched absently as more people moved about the park and a few people even had horses with them – ah, the rule-free park: Hyrule Field.

Sheik noticed Dark's disconnected look and gave him a disapproving glance.

"Dark," Sheik said quietly. "I know it's really not in my place to say this, but… being depressed like that isn't healthy, Dark."

Dark remained silent and looked at Sheik from the corner of his eyes. After sighing, Dark tried to defend himself. "I'm not depressed, Sheik—"

"Yes you are. You have that… detached look… like a balloon in the hands of a little kid… that poor balloon," Sheik flipped the omelet and reached for a spatula. "I had a talk with Link earlier today just like this! I'm not a miracle worker, you know!" He shook the spatula at Dark and smirked when Dark gave him a deadpan expression.

"A… a balloon?"

"Yep, all deflated and sad… it's pathetic, Dark, like those eggs you tried to cook!" Dark laughed quietly and Sheik did a little victory dance, turning back to his omelet. "By the way – what's today's date?"

"The eleventh," Dark said causally and Sheik froze, zoning out. "… why?" Dark asked, looking around to Sheik.

"Eh?" The blonde asked, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Nah, I was just wondering…" Sheik blinked, surprised when his eyes started burning.

The two spent the next couple of minutes in silence and Sheik turned the flame off from under the eggs, reaching up into the spice cabinet. "Got any sausage?" He asked absently, searching Dark's collection of spices.

"In the fridge…" Dark answered, thinking back. "Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Dark asked, watching as Sheik made a mixture of spices to throw in the omelet.

"Ah… something happened, and I had to cook for my dad and Zel… ah, since then, I've been the household cook – Rusl even calls me up sometimes. I'm… I'm underpaid…" Sheik clutched his heart dramatically, sighed, and shook his head, turning the flame back under the eggs.

Dark grabbed the sausage out of the fridge and tossed it to Sheik, who nodded gratefully. "So…" Dark started, "Uh… what happened…?"

A small, sad smile came over Sheik's face and he shook his head as he chopped the sausage. "Ah… my mom passed – don't know how, don't know why…" He looked up at Dark with an expressionless face. "After that, Link and I were like this," He held up two fingers and crossed them. "With you combined… they say people have stronger bonds if they've suffered the same pain…." Sheik looked back down and continued cooking the sausage. "I've learned that sticking to the past is like crazy glue… the longer you stay, the harder it is to scrape that glue off… depression's not something to play with, either – it doesn't peel away easily, and when it does, it takes skin with it…."

Upstairs, Link shouted something that sounded like, "Food! Don't put food in the litter box! Now… I can't… eat it…"

Dark sighed, shaking his head, and Sheik grinned. "My cooking works wonders~!" A few seconds later, Link appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Morning…" He mumbled, staring at the stairs below him. Then, he sat down and slid down, flopping to the floor when he reached the bottom. "I smell food…" He rolled over on his back and flailed his arms in the air. "Food~" He sang happily.

Sheik shook his head. "Link, who's older – me or Zelda?"

"Zelda! She's like… forty…" Link frowned. "It's so strange… how does someone get smart like that? You shouldn't be that smart at forty…."

"What?" Dark laughed, poking Link with his foot. "You okay?"

"Dark?" Sheik asked, stretching and reaching down turn the heat off of the omelet. "He's totally still sleeping. Go – check."

Dark kneeled down and looked into Link's spacey blue eyes. "You know… Dark? You're kinda… good looking, if I look close…" Link leaned in closer and Dark took a step back.

"I think he's awake…"

Sheik laughed. "He's not! It's hilarious! Ask him anything!" Dark blinked in disbelief and looked back at Link, who was staring at him dreamily.

"Do… do you want the stuff?"

"What?" Link asked slowly, his eyes drifting shut. "Ah… not really…" He began to drift off again. "It depends on… which stuff…. Then… maybe…."

"I'm gonna take him back upstairs…" Dark said, reaching down to pick up the blonde. Sheik nodded, turning around, until his eyes widened.

"Wait! You're going to pass up this perfect opportunity to mess him up?" Dark blinked with disbelief, once more, at Sheik.

"That's dirty, Sheik!" Dark protested. "He's sleeping! You gotta at least wait until he's awake…"

Sheik bent his head like a dog being scolded. "But…"

"Let's get him another time. I mean, look at him!" Dark nodded his head towards Link, who was now rolling around on the floor. "The poor guy's exhausted. Just… get your phone and film him – then we'll have material evidence."

"Ah ha ha, Dark my man!" Sheik danced around and reached in his pocket, grabbing his phone. "I knew there was some evil in you, somewhere~"

Dark grinned, running up the stairs. He snagged his phone off of the dresser but stopped when something glowing caught his eye. It was Link's phone, its screen flashing with new messages. Without meaning to, he took a glance at the silent phone.

Twelve unread messages from Rusl… another coming in. Dark's eyebrows furrowed and he looked towards the stairs.

"Link…"

* * *

As soon as Link hit the covers, the previous night came flooding back to him.

All of Dark's words, Saria's… and Rusl's… Link's chest constricted as the stress came back to him. When did he and Rusl become so… distant? Rusl was his father, he knew Link wasn't a fan of opening up to people… maybe that's why…

Link shook his head to clear his thoughts, but he couldn't prevent the inevitable memories…

At this point, Link couldn't bring himself to care if Rusl was actually concerned about him being home late. The first question: "Were you out with Dark all this time?"

Not, "Where were you, Link?" or "What were you doing, Link."

When Link had simply answered, "Yeah…" Rusl had turned and walked off.

Did Rusl not trust Dark?

Even on the edge of unconsciousness, Link could feel the anger boil to the surface. If Rusl had a problem, why not say it? Or did he prefer to sneak around, not saying anything and talking to Link as if he was a child? Would he continue beating around the bush?

_If he's so damn concerned, he should just ask me! _Link thought in frustration as he hugged a plush pillow closer. Fighting the tightness in his stomach from the stress Rusl was causing, Link finally closed his eyes and drifted away, forgetting about the world…

… but not for long.

* * *

_The walk from Saria's house was long and silent, the only sounds in the night were Link's footsteps to interrupt the constant hum of winter bugs. The air was biting at Link's face as he watched the clouds pass in front of the moon and obscure the stars._

_With each footfall, Link debated the idea of going home. Surely Sheik, Zelda, and their father, Gaepora wouldn't mind him staying the night… _

_He just didn't want to face Rusl… especially after what had happened between him and Dark. Would Rusl accept this? Link had never bothered to get Rusl's perspective on the topic – it'd never come up before. Link just didn't want to end up in an awkward situation with Rusl involved… _

_But, Rusl had been so friendly with Dark… maybe he would support them – wish them luck, even._

_Or maybe he would blow them off, label their relationship as a "Stage in teenage life" as he so often did to Link's interests. _

_Link stopped to watch the lights of storefronts turn off slowly, their soft glow disappearing and leaving Link alone in the darkness. _

_If only his mom were here! She'd know what to do! Link closed his eyes, thinking of his mother. She had been so_ kind, _so willing to listen to anything Link had to say. While Rusl was caught up in the belief that everything was either "right" or "wrong", his mother had understood that easy crossroads like that didn't exist. _

"Life isn't that easy," _she would say to Link. _"A fork in the road? Unheard of. There's always those little paths – say one thing, do one thing – and everything changes. There's no, 'Right or wrong'. It always depends on what you feel is right. Only in retrospect will you know it's right… and even then, you still don't know what good came out of a mistake."

_Link took a shaky breath and turned onto his street, his footfalls becoming the only sound in the night. He approached his house and walked up the steps, wiping his sweaty, trembling hand his pant's leg._

_Link closed the door behind himself, making sure it didn't slam. Epona came darting into the foyer to greet him and he smiled, kneeling down to pet her. He was aware that it was well past midnight now, but there was no arguing with Sheik when it came to Saturday nights… _

_"I'm home…" Link called shakily, fearing Rusl's wrath. _

_Blue eyes met blue eyes as Link looked up to see Rusl standing before him, arms crossed. The man lifted his chin, watching Link. Link's eyes instantly went wide with apology. _

_"Sorry! I… we ran into Mr. Ghirahim and then stopped by Saria's house, and Sheik kind of held me hostage…"_

_"Were you out with Dark all this time?" Link was confused – it wasn't like Link had specifically stated Dark in the equation – just Sheik. _

_"Yeah…" Link answered, his blonde eyebrows furrowing. "Why?" He was surprised when Rusl simply turned towards the stairs. "Why?" Link asked again in confusion. But Rusl continued on, turning once to look at Link._

_What was that in Rusl's glare. Disappointment? Suspicion? Or… was it… no…_

Disgust?

_No…_

* * *

**_Ah, angsty thoughts throughout this chapter… And I hope the transition made sense..._**

**_Sorry this chapter was late – like I said in the top A/N, my teachers have been flipping out with the whole, "homework" routine… _**

**_This chapter – the flashback in particular – was based off of… a lot of stuff that's going on with me right now. I guess I've hit that rebellious teen stage. :I _**

**_Thank you to all of my reviewers!_**

**ElectroNerd:****_Yep… Zant… we were talking about this earlier – cool to hate. But, sorry, I didn't actually write the tour… I just realized that… oops…._**

**Swamp Dragon Princess****: ****_Glad you liked it! I was thinking, "Oh no, this is corny!" but I'm glad it didn't turn out that way~_**

**Squeeb100****_: Thank you! Internet hug! I'm glad you feel like that towards Sheik – it feels so great knowing that your writing affects people! You're officially my favorite reviewer! Congrats!_**

**notasongfic:****_You're psychic. Seriously. That's all I have to say – you, my friend, are psychic._**

**DeathWillNotComeQuickly****: ****_Ooh, do I hear fan-art? *grins* I'm glad you liked it! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN****: Okay, this is not a "I'm going to discontinue this story" AN. I'm just going to let you all know that I'm going to try to update soon. **

** Pretty much, the state of Georgia has completely stopped working. People who left work at 1:00 yesterday are still stranded on major highways, and basically, everything's been gridlocked. My mom and I are going to hike up to the nearest highway and see if we can help someone, because this is getting bad. I don't know how long this whole thing will last, and I just wanted to let you all know. **

** I will try to update soon! Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers! **

** -Kyla of the Desert**


End file.
